Sensei ¿qué está viendo?
by KirimiAkemi
Summary: Shizaya: Shizuo-sensei es atrapado por su mejor alumno, Izaya, viendo un vídeo pornográfico gay y este le propone hacer lo mismo que el vídeo o que todo el mundo se entere que él es gay. ¿Qué irá a hacer Shizuo? Mi primer Fic AU Shizaya espero que les guste. Créditos de la Imagen a quien corresponda
1. El inicio de todo

Hola gente ^^ mi primer fic espero que les guste xD la historia la base en una publicación de .ar que vi en Facebook y bueno pensé en Shizuo y Izaya.

Los personajes son un poco OC pero voy a intentar representarlos lo mejor posible xD disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía no soy muy buena en eso xD besos y disfruten la escena ^^

* * *

Shizuo estaba contento de su trabajo, poder ser sensei de matemáticas fue un largo camino pero lo había logrado y la escuela en la que estaba, Raira, era una de las mejores de Ikebukuro, sus alumnos eran muy tranquilos e inteligentes. Sobre todo uno, Orihara Izaya, era muy inteligente pero su forma de ser era muy extraña… aun así eso no importaba, era su mejor alumno y de todas las clases.

Shizuo estaba hace más de dos meses en Raira y hasta ahora venía todo perfecto, sus alumnos, los demás sensei, todos… menos su situación amorosa.

Shizuo era muy apuesto, cabello rubio, muchos músculos, y de muy buena altura… pero su único problema era su fuerza… siempre había sido muy fuerte, él podía levantar cosas pesadísimas sin problema. Pero eso lo hacía sentirse inseguro de sí mismo. Nunca había tenido novia ni nada por el estilo. La primera vez que había querido estar con una chica le había fracturado el brazo. Pero aun así, el siguió adelante y logró realizar su sueño de ser sensei y de matemáticas.

La clase que tenía hoy era muy sencilla, explicar dos o tres cositas, sacarle las dudas a los estudiantes, luego ir a la oficina de maestros y responder consultas de alumnos y finalmente irse a su departamento en Ikebukuro. Mañana era día de exámenes y quería estar tranquilo… quizás fumar un cigarrillo no lo mataría. Shizuo fue a la terraza y vio o creyó no haber visto a nadie. Así que encendió su cigarrillo y lo prendió obteniendo su merecida dosis de nicotina.

El saco y su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Shinra, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, " _Shizuo sé que en la escuela estas feliz pero mereces más felicidad, quizás esto resuelva tu problema amoroso, suerte con eso. Besos"_ luego de eso había una dirección de internet. _¿Qué será lo que está en la dirección? -_ Pensó Shizuo y decidió abrirlo, era un video y decidió verlo ¿qué tendría de malo? Cuando comenzó el video… se quedó congelado, el cigarrillo se cayó de su boca… el video no era una escena normal… era porno y encima porno gay. En él había un joven morocho que estaba chupando el miembro de otro joven rubio… eran muy pequeños los chicos del video… eran como sus alumnos… pero se veían tan bien haciendo eso. Gemidos comenzaron a salir de su celular y Shizuo no se daba cuenta de eso, estaba tan concentrado viendo la escena. En ese momento el joven morocho se sienta sobre el miembro del rubio y comienza a montarlo… primero lentamente y luego cada vez más rápido… los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte pero Shizuo no podía dejar de ver, estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla de su celular que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Nee… Shizuo-sensei… ¿qué está viendo? Porque esos ruidos son de alguien teniendo sexo…

Cuando Shizuo se da cuenta de esa voz, su celular se le cae de las manos… para parar en las manos de su alumno Izaya…

-mmmm no sabía que el sensei era gay - dijo Izaya sonriendo cruelmente.

* * *

Izaya estaba comiendo en la terraza de la escuela y pensando cómo poder estar más tiempo con su sensei… Shizuo… era un sensei muy hot que hacía suspirar a todos en la escuela pero a Izaya no le gustaba eso… si no la fuerza descomunal que Shizuo-sensei intentaba mantener oculto. A Izaya le gustaban mucho las personas fuertes pero no había encontrado a ninguna como lo era la de Shizuo. Ese hombre exudaba fuerza de cada poro y eso excitaba más y más a Izaya, al punto de querer tirarse arriba de él y que le meta su polla caliente y dura en su entrada y lo haga llegar al cielo a través de ella… y se excitó… su entrepierna formaba un bulto muy difícil de tapar… tendría que bajar su excitación de alguna manera, quizás podría tocarse e imaginar que era Shizuo-sensei… si eso funcionaria.

Izaya comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando escucha que la puerta de la terraza se abre y la razón de su excitación entraba por la puerta. Shizuo-sensei estaba hermoso y se puso completamente sexy cuando enciende un cigarrillo y se pone a fumar. _El humo que sale de su boca forma linda figuras -_ pensó Izaya - _me gustaría poder ser ese cigarrillo._

Izaya comienza a tocarse a través de la ropa mientras miraba como el sensei fumaba y luego sensei mira su celular. Algo extraño debe de haber visto en su celular porque la cara del sensei era de sorpresa y luego el sensei se comienza a poner colorado

 _¿Qué estará viendo?_ \- pensó Izaya hasta escucha ruidos de gemidos ¿acaso Shizuo-sensei estaba viendo porno?

 _Si él está viendo pornografía puedo aprovecharme de él y poder violarlo hasta el cansancio_ \- pensó Izaya imaginando un plan - _si… podré aprovecharme de él diciendo que lo voy a entregar al director y que lo van a echar de la escuela si no me hace caso…_

Izaya con su plan en la cabeza se acerca a Shizuo.

-Nee… Shizuo-sensei… ¿qué está viendo? Porque esos ruidos son de alguien teniendo sexo…

Izaya vio como el sensei se queda de piedra y se cae su celular, Izaya lo levanta y se queda mudo _¿acaso sensei es gay? -_ pensó Izaya. Eso sería muy positivo. Si sensei es gay entonces va a saber cómo cogerlo y hacerlo llegar a la luna.

-mmmm no sabía que el sensei era gay - dijo Izaya sonriendo cruelmente.

-no… - dijo Shizuo completamente paralizado - no es lo que crees. Mi amigo me hizo una broma y me mando ese video - Shizuo forzó una sonrisa, quizás con eso le creería.

-mmmm a mí no me parece que no lo haya disfrutado sensei ¿nee? Porque si hubiera sido una broma lo habría apagado en el instante que se dio cuenta de lo que era y hubiera querido matar a su amigo… si… yo hubiera echo eso, pero usted no lo hizo Shizu-sensei ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso realmente estaba disfrutando de la vista? Porque créame yo lo haría y a usted también le haría eso.

Shizuo se quedó duro. El mocoso tenía razón. A él le había encantado el video, la cara de satisfacción que había visto en el rostro de los chicos del video era algo que él anhelaba ver y sentir.

-Le propongo algo Shizu-sensei, yo no voy a abrir la boca si usted me hace lo mismo que al chico morocho del video - Izaya le mostró el video justo cuando ambos chicos se estaban corriendo, el morocho sobre el vientre del rubio y el rubio adentro del morocho - si… quiero que se corra profundo adentro mío sensei, quiero que me tome a la fuerza y me haga gritar su nombre y que ambos nos corramos duro y rápidamente.

Shizuo dejo de pensar en su situación y comenzó a imaginar la situación que decía Izaya. El metido profundamente adentro de Izaya y Izaya gritando y llorando su nombre… y sucedió su polla se incendió y comenzó a pulsar adentro de sus pantalones. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación, su alumno, el mejor de su clase, lo estaba chantajeando. Si no hacía lo que decía iba a abrir la boca, pero si hacía lo que decía y alguien se enteraba estaría frito y en prisión.

-Izaya… acaso… acaso ¿me estás chantajeando?

-sensei es usted muy brillante - Izaya tomó el rostro de Shizuo entre sus manos - si sensei lo estoy chantajeando, usted me brindó la mejor situación posible. Desde que usted ingreso a Raira que quiero coger con usted y ahora lo tengo en mis manos y no voy a perder esta oportunidad. Si usted no lo quiere va a perder su trabajo y yo no voy a poder estar con usted. Así que tiene una sola opción y es aceptar mi propuesta.

Shizuo no sabía qué decirle…

-y si mejor te apruebo en todos los exámenes… creo que eso sería lo más…

-¿usted no escuchó lo que le dije? - lo interrumpió Izaya - yo no quiero que me apruebe eso lo puedo hacer yo solo pero coger se hace entre dos personas y usted es a la que quiero así que decida Shizu-sensei. O hablo o cogemos. Así de simple.

Shizuo no tenía más opciones que aceptar…

-está bien -dijo Shizuo encendiendo un cigarrillo - pero si resultas lastimado, no me hago cargo.

Izaya sonrió como el gato risueño de Alicia. Al fin su sueño se iba a hacer realidad.


	2. ¿En qué me habré metido?

Segundo capítulo listo. Este es un poco más subido de tono pero me pareció que quedo genial. Espero que sea de su agrado. Besos y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Luego de haber tomado su decisión Shizuo se arrepintió _¿por qué aceptó?_ Por una simple razón… su alumno Izaya le gustaba. Siempre le había llamado la atención, Izaya tenía un rostro angelical que era arruinado por esa sonrisa de maldad que llevaba siempre. Muchos maestros le dijeron que Izaya no se relacionaba con nadie pero las chicas se le declaraban siempre y una tras otra eran rechazadas. Fue realmente chocante saber que su alumno estaba caliente por él pero estaba mal, Shizuo era un maestro alguien quien no debe tocar nunca a sus alumnos por más tentadores que sean. Aunque con Izaya no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

-Nee sensei… ¿qué está pensando?

Shizuo salió de su concentración y le responde a Izaya.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Izaya-kun, no quiero que tengas problemas y las clases ya deben de estar por comenzar…

-Pero sensei ¿cuándo nos vamos a volver a ver? Porque su clase ya terminó y usted siempre tiene fila para responder consultas y...

-Izaya-kun… mañana hablaremos de esto después del exámen. Necesito despejar mi mente.

-Pero sensei, ahora tenemos - Izaya mira su celular - quince minutos antes de que empiecen las clases algo podemos hacer.

Shizuo no sabia que decir, se quedó estático en su lugar y no se dio cuenta que Izaya se había acercado a él. Su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros, simplemente agachándose un poco lo podría besar.

-Nee Shizu-chan puede besarme si quiere~

¿Qué hacer? Si lo besaba caería en su juego pero si no lo besaba caería también en ese maldito juego ¿cómo era posible que un mocoso de 16 casi 17 años lo tuviera así? Shizuo ya no sabia que hacer o pensar o sentir… caer o no caer en la tentación diría Shakespeare _¿que diablos hago pensando en un poeta muerto?_ Shizuo pensó y siguió dudando…

-Shizu-chan tenemos 10 minutos o me besa o lo beso yo.

 _¿Shizu-chan? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a decirle Shizu-chan?_ Shizuo se enfureció con Izaya y lo tomó de la fuerza de los hombros.

-Mi nombre es Shizuo no Shizu-chan mas respeto por tus mayores I-za-ya-kun… - Shizuo apretaba los dientes de la bronca que le dio que le cambiaran su nombre…

-Por lo visto es la única manera que tengo para que me toque Shizu-sensei y es realmente excitante… quiero que sea así cuando nos estemos revolviendo bajo las sábanas Shi-zu-sen-se-i~

-Eso nunca… NUNCA va a suceder ¿entiendes mocoso? NUNCA…

Shizuo dijo eso y se alejó de Izaya. Lo que ese muchacho planteaba era una ridiculez ¿como pudo haber caído tan bajo?

-Sabe Shizu-sensei… si se va ahora va a perder su trabajo -Shizuo detuvo su marcha - y yo no quiero que lo pierda porque si lo hace no lo voy a ver más - diciendo eso Izaya se acercó a Shizuo y le pasa los brazos sobre el cuello agarrándolo fuertemente - por favor Sensei hágame caso y déjese llevar no se va a arrepentir - Izaya aprovechó la distracción y lo besó.

Shizuo no sabia que hacer… parecerá irónico pero este era su primer beso y se sintió tan sucio… aunque entre más se apretaba Izaya contra su cuerpo menos se podía concentrar en no responder el beso, hasta que Izaya lo miró y sonrió.

-Déjese llevar sensei - susurró en su oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Shizuo dejo de pensar…

Shizuo apretó fuertemente a Izaya contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo duramente. Mientras lo besaba lo hizo avanzar hasta tocar una pared, Izaya dejó escapar un gemido cuando chocó contra la pared.

-Shizu-chan - dijo cuando se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire - shizu-chan más, quiero más - y aprovecho para apretarlo más fuerte.

Shizuo lo besó de nuevo y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de su alumno hasta llegar al trasero de Izaya y comenzó a apretarlo. Izaya comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras sentía como su sensei lo apretaba, en ese momento Shizuo lo levanta y Izaya enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo y siente cómo su miembro choca contra el de él. Izaya suelta uno de sus brazos para comenzar a tocar a su sensei. Comienza tocando los músculos duros de su pecho y su mano sigue bajando más y más hasta llegar a ese tesoro que está escondido entre su ropa… era grande, muy grande. _Espero que su polla entre dentro mío, se nota que es grande… tendré que prepararme bien o si no me va a partir... -_ Izaya dejo de pensar cuando Shizuo metió una de sus manos adentro de su pantalón y lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia su entrada.

-Shizu-chan… - gemio cuando uno de los dedos comenzó a rozar su ano.

-¿Qué sucede pulga? ¿No te gusta? - lo comenzó a molestar - ¿no es esto lo que querías pequeño?

Izaya sintió como su dedo se deslizaba adentro suyo y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y gemir mas fuerte. Shizuo comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo más rápido hasta que este se deslizaba sin problemas adentro de su alumno, decidió probar con otro dedo y este entro fácilmente. Shizuo sintió como las paredes de Izaya se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos. Izaya estaba al límite, nunca había sentido nada así y ahí fue cuando su sensei tocó su punto débil y Izaya grito y se corrió fuertemente mojando toda su ropa interior. Shizuo sonrió… _creo que realmente vale la pena arriesgar todo por este mocoso._

-¿Te encuentras bien Izaya-kun?

-Sen… sei… - dijo izaya entre suspiros.

-Por lo visto te gustó - Izaya lo besó lentamente.

-Fue lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida shizu-sensei.

-Me alegro… pero quiero que te vayas preparando I-za-ya-kun porque esto solo fue el principio. Ahora arréglate la ropa que vas a llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase la de inglés ¿no?

Diciendo eso Shizuo se separó de él y lo ayudó a pararse ya que las piernas de Izaya se habían hecho de goma. Una vez que Izaya pudo sostenerse por sí mismo Shizuo enciende un cigarrillo.

-Izaya-kun - dijo meditando - ya es tarde para arrepentirse así que quiero que te vayas preparando bien porque esto es solo el principio. Acabaste de despertar a la bestia que vive dentro mío y tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella comprendes ¿I-za-ya-kun?

Izaya simplemente movió la cabeza comprendiendo la situación ¿en qué se había metido?

-bien… será mejor que vayamos por separado - dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo contra el suelo - así nadie sospecha… me iré yo ya que parece que no te puedes mover bien Izaya-kun. - Shizuo se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios - más tarde hablamos. - Shizuo comenzó a alejarse - ah antes que me olvide Izaya-kun quiero que me dejes tu número de celular asi se donde encontrarte. Pasa después de clases a la oficina de maestros y me lo das ¿comprendes Izaya-kun?

-Sí señor comprendo - respondió Izaya con un poco de miedo.

-Bien, entonces me retiro. Nos vemos Izaya-kun.

 _¿En qué me habré metido? -_ pensaron ambos cuando se quedaron solos.


	3. Rostro preocupado

Siguiente capítulo listo! Espero que les guste! Besos!

* * *

Shizuo se fue pensando en lo que había sucedido y en su pequeño amigo que pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones, tendría que resolver ese problema antes de ir a clases pero ¿cómo podría bajarlo? Izaya tuvo la suerte y el privilegio de poder correrse pero él no lo había hecho. Lo mejor seria ir al baño y tratar de solucionarlo, Shizuo decidió hacer eso. Justo cuando se estaba dirigiendo al baño, una de las sensei de la escuela, Hikari-sensei, se acerca corriendo a él.

-Heiwajima-sensei al fin lo encuentro - dijo cuando llegó a su lado - tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál es el problema Hikari-sensei?

\- No encuentro a Orihara Izaya y es importante que hable con él.

Shizuo se quedó como piedra ¿habrán descubierto lo que sucedió?

-¿Por qué lo necesitan Hikari-sensei?

-Llamaron de la escuela de sus hermanas, al parecer una de ellas está muy enferma y no pudieron contactar con los padres de él y decidieron llamar aca.

Shizuo se tranquilizó con la noticia, pero aún así ¿por qué llamarían a Izaya-kun? Él es un niño todavía no puede salir de la escuela si no es horario de salida.

-Pero Izaya-kun no puede salir de la escuela…

-Si, yo pense lo mismo pero al parecer Izaya-kun tiene permiso para salir de la escuela porque los padres de él viajan mucho por el trabajo y el se hace cargo de sus hermanas. Necesito encontrarlo Heiwajima-sensei ¿me ayuda a buscarlo?

-Si, por supuesto. Me dijeron que el siempre esta en la terraza… quizás sigue ahí, aunque las clases ya están por empezar.

-Esperemos que siga ahí Heiwajima-sensei.

Ambos senseis se dirigieron a la terraza ¿seguirá ahí Izaya? O ¿se habrá ido? ¿estará bien? O ¿seguirá con las piernas de goma? Cuando llegaron a la terraza Hikari-sensei se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

-Izaya-kun ¿estás acá?

* * *

Luego de que Shizu-sensei se fue, Izaya se dejó caer en el suelo. Realmente era lo que quería que pasara pero ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? El deseaba que Shizu-sensei lo tomará por la fuerza y lo hizo aunque no llegaron a completarlo pero algo hicieron, ¿por qué lo que hicieron le parecía incompleto? ¿Qué podría faltar? Izaya no quería pensar más y decidió levantarse e ir a clases, pero su cuerpo recién estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Quizás lo mejor sería quedarse en la terraza y faltar a clases, total las clases de inglés con Jean-sensei eran fáciles y más para el que sabía hablar inglés a la perfección. Si… seria lo mejor faltar a la última clases y luego se podría ir… pero Shizu-sensei le dijo que tenía que dejarle el número de celular porque quería hablar con él Tendría que hacerlo él comenzó el juego y él sería el que lo termine. Shizu-sensei no le iba a ganar…

" _Izaya-kun -_ recordó Izaya lo que Shizuo-sensei le había dicho _\- ya es tarde para arrepentirse así que quiero que te vayas preparando bien porque esto es solo el principio. Acabaste de despertar a la bestia que vive dentro mío y tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella_ _comprendes ¿I-za-ya-kun?"_

Shizu-chan era una bestia… no un monstruo… y él lo había despertado. Tendría que domar a ese monstruo y hacerlo sumiso bajo sus manos… aunque quizás le había gustado ser él el sumiso. Quizás era eso lo que siempre había querido alguien que lo agarrara por la fuerza y lo tomara sin piedad… pero todavía falta algo… él anhelaba algo pero ¿qué era? ¿Qué es lo que el gran Orihara Izaya anhela?

Izaya siguió meditando sobre lo que él quería hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer

-Izaya-kun ¿estás acá? - era Hikari-sensei ¿qué diablos quería? - Izaya-kun al fin te encuentro muchacho - detrás de ella apareció Shizu-chan. Acaso... ¿Shizu-chan abrió la boca? No, eso no era posible.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari-sensei?

-Izaya-kun llamaron de la escuela de tus hermanas - Izaya se quedó de piedra - al parecer les paso algo y no pudieron contactar con tus padres y… - Izaya se había levantado de golpe y salió corriendo de la terraza dejando a los senseis completamente confundidos.

Shizuo fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzó a seguir a Izaya.

-Oi Izaya-kun detente - gritó Shizuo siguiendo a Izaya, Izaya siguió corriendo - Izaya-kun quiero que te detengas ahora mismo o no va a suceder nada de lo que me pediste que haga - Izaya se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué quiere sensei? Mis hermanas están en problemas y yo soy el único que puede ayudarlas y…

Shizuo se había acercado a Izaya y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Se por lo que estás pasando Izaya-kun -Izaya lo miró fijo a los ojos - pero necesito que te calmes y me escuches un momento. - Izaya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza - bien. Te voy a acompañar a la escuela de tus hermanas.

-Pero sensei tengo per…

-Se que tienes permiso para salir, pero me preocupa que te suceda algo. Así que te voy a acompañar. Quiero que me esperes acá mientras hablo con la encargada. ¿Te parece bien Izaya-kun?

Sin esperar respuesta Shizuo se alejó de su alumno. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Estar cerca de Izaya le nublaba la consciencia, pero al ver la cara de preocupación en su rostro le hizo hablar sin pensar… la situación se parecía mucho cuando habían golpeado a su hermano menor Kasuka y el no quería que su preciado alumno pasará por lo mismo.

Shizuo llegó a la oficina de la encargada y le comentó la situación, a la encargada le pareció espectacular su idea y le dijo que acompañe a Izaya porque es peligroso que salga solo.

Shizuo salió y se acercó a Izaya que miraba hacia afuera impaciente, era bueno saber que su alumno tiene preocupaciones. Siempre con esa maldita sonrisa diabólica en su rostro lo hacía parecer como un ser desalmado y sin sentimientos, pero esto demostraba lo contrario. Orihara Izaya tenía sentimientos, que seguramente tapaba con sus acciones. Aunque quizás lo hacía para llamar la atención, tendría que averiguar que sucede en la cabeza de su alumno y quizás evitar toda la situación en la que se metió por culpa de Shinra… pero después de haber probado esos dulces labios de su alumno, dudaba de que no fuera a caer en la tentación. Si… Izaya estaba condenado, la bestia que mantenía encerrado dentro suyo clamaba por tener a Izaya bajo suyo y gimiendo su nombre… lo único que esperaba era no lastimarlo. No quería lastimar a su alumno… porque para Shizuo él era muy importante, y no quería arruinar la situación. Él quería a Izaya sólo para él. Izaya era suyo.

-Izaya-kun vamos. La encargada dijo que te acompañe.

-Sensei ya le dije no hace falta…

-Izaya… cállate y obedeceme.

Diciendo eso Shizuo comienza a salir, Izaya se quedó callado y salió corriendo detrás de su sensei… el que Shizu-chan sea del tipo dominante lo excitó más que asustarlo.

* * *

PD: No se si vengo bien pero me esta gustando como me esta quedando xD estoy teniendo algunas ideas pero acepto concejos ^^


	4. Un viaje en auto y mil emociones

Yay otro capítulo! Este me quedo medio cortito pero lleno de muchas cosas. Espero que les guste. Besos!

* * *

Izaya siguió a Shizuo fuera de la escuela. Este vio como Shizuo sacaba las llaves de un auto de su bolsillo y vio que el miembro de su sensei seguía excitado. Realmente su sensei tenia aguante.

Era algo digno de ver, Shizuo-sensei tenía muy buen cuerpo y su trasero era algo maravilloso… pero lo que más le gustaba a Izaya era la fuerza descomunal que su sensei tiene, Izaya literalmente se estaba baboseándose por su sensei, así que no se dio cuenta que Shizuo lo estaba observando con una mirada hambrienta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves I-za-ya-kun?

Izaya no sabia que decir, simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar. Shizuo se apoyó contra su auto y le dijo.

-Tu cara pareciera decir que si - Shizuo sonrió dulcemente - súbete al auto y decidiremos qué hacer con nuestra situación.

Izaya asintió y se subió al auto. Era un auto pequeño pero para ambos era perfecto, entraban muy bien y los vidrios polarizados eran perfectos para que nadie los viera. Podrían ir a cualquier parte de las ciudad y nadie sabría quienes están adentro del auto.

-Dime Izaya-kun ¿a que escuela van tus hermanas?

Izaya le dio la dirección y Shizuo comenzó a manejar. No era muy lejos para ir en auto pero si lejos para ir caminando.

-Izaya-kun necesito saber algo… - dijo Shizuo mientras manejaba.

-Dígame qué es lo que quiere saber Shizu-chan.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así Izaya. - Shizuo encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar dentro del auto - quiero saber como diablos vamos a hacer con nuestra situación, realmente quiero volver a saborearte y meterte mi polla lentamente dentro de tu dulce y tierna cavidad. - Shizuo tomó la mano de Izaya y la posó sobre su caliente y duro miembro - Está sufriendo acá adentro quiero liberarlo - Izaya apretó su mano y Shizuo gimió - Izaya será mejor que te detengas, porque si seguís así te voy a tomar acá y sin importarme que alguien nos vea. Ahora lo primordial es buscar a tus hermanas, - Shizuo apagó su cigarrillo y saco su celular del bolsillo tirandoselo a Izaya - escribe tu numero de celular. Izaya sonrió cruelmente.

-Sensei mi numero se lo voy a dar solamente si me permite chupar su polla~

-Izaya tenemos que buscar a tus hermanas, así que escribí tu maldito número en mi maldito celular y no pidas nada más.

-Pero sensei - Izaya posó su mano de nuevo en la polla de Shizuo y comenzó a mover su mano sobre la ropa - ella me necesita más que mis hermanas - dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de Shizuo - le prometo - comenzó a desabrochar los botones - que va a ser rápido - cuando terminó de hablar Shizuo estaba con los pantalones desabrochados.

-Izaya… - Shizuo gimió cuando Izaya ya había sacado su polla de sus bóxer - que sea rápido.

-Así será sensei - diciendo eso Izaya se agachó y comenzó a lamer el miembro pulsante.

-Ten cuidado con los cambios del auto sino no podré manejar Izaya…

Esta era la primera vez que Izaya hacía esto, él se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para así poder hacerlo bien.

Comenzó lamiendo todo el largo de la cabeza a la base siempre pasando su lengua, lamiendo todo lo que pudiera. Shizuo comenzó a gemir mientras sentía la lengua de Izaya pero no debía desconcentrarse del camino pero... se sentía tan bien estar adentro de la boca de su alumno… si eso se sentía así no se quería imaginar que va a sentir cuando esté completamente enterrado en la entrada virgen de su alumno.

-Nee Shizu-sensei ¿le gusta esto? - dijo Izaya mientras lo seguía lamiendo.

Decidió ir más lejos y tomó completamente el miembro de Shizu-chan en su boca, haciendo llegar al cielo a su amado sensei… acaso ¿dijo amado sensei?

Izaya sintió como Shizuo comenzó a correrse dentro de su boca y saboreo el sabor del semen de su sensei.

-Izaya… - grito Shizuo liberándose dentro de la boca de su alumno. Sintió como Izaya se tragaba todo su semen y luego lo sintió toser - Izaya… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sensei… - dijo Izaya con lágrimas en sus ojos - sensei…

-Izaya - dijo Shizuo mientras estacionaba el auto en la escuela de las hermanas de Izaya - ¿estas bien pequeño?

Shizuo tomó el rostro sonrosado de su alumno y vio como un poco de su semen salía de la sonrisa que tenía su alumno y no resistió y lo beso. Sintió el sabor de su propio semen y de la boca de Izaya, esto era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Izaya gimió contra la boca de Shizuo, había descubierto que amaba a su sensei o eso creía. Quizás eso explicaba el porqué de su obsesión hacia su sensei. Pero... ¿era realmente amor lo que él sentía? Sabía lo que era el amor había investigado sobre eso y él no creía sentir eso por Shizu-chan. Él sabía lo que quería y eso era que Shizu-chan fuera solamente para él... porque Shizu-chan era suyo.

-Izaya tenemos que bajar tus hermanas deben de estar esperándote. ¿Estás bien?

-Me encuentro muy bien Shizu-sensei. Mucho mejor que bien-Izaya sonrió - me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro Izaya-kun. Será mejor que bajemos.

-Sensei… yo podría pedirle algo…

-Por supuesto Izaya-kun, lo que quieras…

-Cuando saqué a mis hermanas de la escuela ¿podemos pasar a comprar sushi? Quiero comer otoro.

-Lo voy a hacer pero cuando escribas tu número en mi celular - Shizuo levantó el celular y se lo dio a Izaya - lo quiero en este mismo instante ¿entiendes Izaya-kun?

-Sí sensei - Izaya escribió su número en el celular de su sensei - listo~

-Muy bien ¿Tienes tu celular a mano Izaya-kun?

-Si ¿para qué?

Shizuo agarró su celular y llama al número recién agendado de Izaya. El celular de este comienza a sonar, eso significa que Izaya le dio bien su número.

-Ahora ya tienes mi número Izaya-kun así que cuando necesites hablar conmigo simplemente me llamas. Vamos Izaya-kun.


	5. El sushi y las gemelas

Yay siguiente capítulo! Realmente quiero agradecer a Gabi Loxar que comentó los últimos dos capítulos: muchísimas gracias Gabi-chan! Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Disfruten el capítulo. Y nos vemos al final que quiero hacerles una pregunta que no tiene que ver con este fic pero es para saber si les interesa nos vemos al final del capítulo. Besos!

* * *

Izaya siguió a Shizuo hasta la entrada de la escuela, cuando este entró al edificio Izaya se adelantó y se dirigió a la sala de enfermería. Allí encontró a una de sus hermanas sentada en una silla y a la otra acostada en la cama.

Izaya se acercó a la cama, era Kururi la que estaba enferma, siempre se enfermaba ella y luego Mairu. Era normal en su familia que las gemelas se enfermen juntas.

-Kururi, Mairu ¿que sucedió?

-Iza-nii - dijo Mairu abrazandolo - Kururi se sentía mal y la traje a la enfermería y sensei dijo que ella tiene fiebre y que probablemente tenga gripe. Llamamos a casa pero nadie contestó y decidieron llamarte a ti nii-san.

-Kururi ¿como te sientes?

-Mejor… - dijo Kururi estirando su mano para que Izaya la agarre - nii-san mano…

-Siempre lo mismo ustedes dos -Izaya tomó la mano de Kururi y se sentó en la silla frente a la cama Mairu agarró su otra mano.

-Izaya-nii ¿vamos a ir a casa? Porque no quiero estar más en la enfermería. Quiero ir a casa y cuidar de Kuro-nee y hacerle una rica sopa y comer sushi ¿vamos a comprar sushi verdad? Porque quiero comer otoro. Ya sabes la tradición nii-san.

Mairu siempre solía hablar mucho mientras que Kururi no hablaba casi nada. Eso era lo que tenían de característico las gemelas, una hablaba como dos personas y la otra era un milagro si decia más de diez palabras en una frase.

-Nada de otoro para Kururi-chan - dijo el sensei de la escuela - tu eres el hermano mayor de las gemelas ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Hajime y soy el encargado de la enfermería. Kururi tiene un poco de fiebre así que tiene que descansar ¿tienes alguna manera de llevarlas a tu casa?

-Sí - respondió Izaya - el sensei de mi escuela me acompañó y me trajo en su auto así que el nos va a llevar a casa.

-¿Un sensei Iza-nii? - dijo Mairu tirando de su manga - quiero conocerlo.

-Lo vas a conocer Mairu no te preocupes, entonces sensei ¿puedo llevarme a mis hermanas?

-Si, por supuesto solamente tenes que firmar esta planilla y está todo listo para que ellas se vayan -Izaya comenzó a completar la planilla. - A Kururi le doy un dia completo de descanso. Tiene que estar acostada, comer sopa y tomar esta medicación cada ocho horas ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto sensei. Esto ya está todo completo asi que me llevo a mis hermanas. Kururi, Mairu despidanse de su sensei.

Las gemelas asintieron y se despidieron de su sensei. Izaya comenzó a caminar seguido por las gemelas ¿donde se habrá metido Shizu-chan?

-Nii-san - dijo Mairu mientras ambas tomaban sus manos - ¿donde esta tu sensei? Quiero conocerlo.

-No está - dijo Kururi.

-No se donde se habrá metido mi sensei seguramente se fue a fumar.

Así lo encontraron a Shizuo cuando salieron de la escuela. Mairu lo vio y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Kururi se quedo a su lado.

-Oni-san - grito Mairu -¿es usted el sensei de mi hermano?

* * *

Shizuo había visto como Izaya se relacionaba con sus hermanas y sintió que algo sucedía en su corazón ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de esa pulga? No eso no era posible, él no podría enamorarse de Izaya, estaba mal… muy mal.

Decidió salir afuera y meditar un poco. Se acercó a su auto y encendió un cigarrillo. Enamorarse de sus alumnos, entre otras cosas más, era algo que le habían dicho que estaba prohibido. Quizás la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando lo estaba confundiendo… si eso debe ser. Su alumno lo había chantajeado para tener sexo con él y él terminó aceptando el juego y es más tomando el rol dominante.

Quizás tendría que dejar de pensar y solamente dejarse llevar, pero su conciencia se lo prohibía. El había jurado hacer esas cosas con la persona a la que amase, a él nunca le había importado cual prodia ser el sexo de la persona a la que amase, solamente quería que alguien lo amara por lo que era y nunca lo había logrado porque la gente le tenía miedo. Una sola chica se había acercado a él, pero sin darse cuenta la había lastimado. Shizuo decidió cerrarse al amor, había sido su mejor elección en la vida, gracias a su decisión había logrado poder estudiar y se recibió con honores. Se había convertido en el orgullo de su familia, después de su hermano por supuesto.

Shizuo siempre había anhelado poder amar a alguien, poder vivir lo que sus padres habían vivido. Pero su maldita fuerza le prohibía hacerlo. Quizás con Izaya las cosas cambiarán. Él no tenía miedo de su fuerza. Es más cuando él lo levantó en la terraza solamente gimió mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ojalá con Izaya su vida cambiará… aunque su relación esté prohibida… Shizuo ya había tomado su decisión. El se iba a arriesgar por su alumno. Ya no le importaba nada porque ya estaban jugados con su situación. El lo quería para él sólo. Izaya era suyo y se lo demostraría siguiendo su juego pero ganando. Si… Shizuo iba a ganar el maldito juego que su alumno había propuesto.

Shizuo decidió terminar de fumar, estaba por apagarlo cuando escucha una voz.

-Oni-san - una niña se le acercó corriendo, a lo lejos vio que Izaya se acercaba con otra niña agarrada de su mano - ¿es usted el sensei de mi hermano?

-Si lo soy… tú eres la hermana menor de Izaya-kun ¿cómo te llamas? - la niña en cuestion era identica a Izaya.

-Yo soy Mairu oni-san y ella es Kuro-nee. ¿Es cierto que nos vas a llevar a nuestra casa? Porque eso fue lo que Iza-nii nos dijo…

-Si eso iba a… - Mairu continuó hablando.

-Y también tenemos que comprar sushi, es nuestra tradición cuando alguien se enferma comemos sushi. Usted nos va a comprar sushi ¿oni-san? No le va a negar a una niña comprar...

-Mairu - interrumpió Izaya - Shizu-sensei lo lamento mi hermana es un poco molesta, pero es una buena niña.

-Esta bien Izaya-kun. Vamos a comprar sushi y luego los llevó a su casa ¿les parece bien? - Los tres Orihara asintieron al unísono - muy bien.

-Vamos yendo - dijo Izaya - las gemelas van atrás ¿entendido? - dijo seriamente mientras las miraba.

-Por supuesto nii-san - contestó una alegre Mairu. Mientras recibían un movimiento leve de Kururi.

-Shizu-sensei ya podemos irnos.

Izaya se subió adelante junto a Shizuo y este comenzó a manejar luego de que los cuatro estuvieran acomodados. Primera parada Rusia-sushi.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó ^^. En fin lo que les quería preguntar es si les gusta la idea de que me anime a escribir un fic de Attack on Titan. Sería un AU donde Eren es un estudiante y Levi es su sensei privado de inglés. Me gusta la idea pero no se si animarme. Espero su respuesta animada ^^

Nos vemos la próxima!

Kirimi Akemi


	6. Bienvenidos a Rusia-Sushi

Yay siguiente capítulo listo! perdon que no publique antes pero tenía un examen y me quede estudiando (la vida de un estudiante es horrible xD) Espero que les guste ^^ Nos vemos la próxima :) Besos!

* * *

Izaya se subió al auto de Shizu-sensei, se había sentado adelante porque no quería que ni Mairu ni Kururi estuviera cerca de SU sensei. Izaya se estaba volviendo territorial con respecto a Shizu-sensei.

Mairu comenzó a hacerle preguntas a su sensei mientras este maneja ¿para qué quería saber sobre la vida de su sensei?

-Nee onii-san ¿cómo se llama? - pregunto Mairu. - porque Iza-nii no nos dijo su nombre.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste mi nombre a tus hermanas Izaya-kun? -pregunto Shizuo.

La respuesta para Izaya era muy simple no quería que sus hermanas supieran quien era el. _Él es sólo mío -_ pensó Izaya - _no quiero que ninguna persona se acerque a él, y eso incluye a mis hermanas._

-Por lo visto tu hermano no va a responder… ¿Mairu-chan?

-Si onii-san yo soy Mairu y mi hermana es Kuro-nee. Y entonces ¿cómo se llama onii-san?

-Mi nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo.

La cara de Mairu era de admiración cuando escuchó el nombre de Shizu-chan.

-¿Podemos llamarlo Shizuo-nii? - Shizuo sonrió - porque me canse de decirle onii-san y su apellido es muy largo.

-Por supuesto Mairu-chan.

Izaya estaba ardiendo por dentro ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así? En ese momento Kururi comenzó a toser. Izaya se giró y la miro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kururi? - Kururi asintió. - ya estamos por llegar a Rusia-sushi ¿queres que te compremos la sopa que te gusta?

-Si…

-Kuro-nee la sopa de Simón te va a curar y mañana vamos a poder salir a jugar… Shizuo-nii ¿mañana nos acompañas a jugar? Porque Iza-nii lo único que hace es observar a la gente y reírse como un loco.

-Da miedo - dijo Kururi.

-Si Kuro-nee tiene razón da miedo… pero nosotras ya nos acostumbramos. Y somos felices así cierto ¿Iza-nii? - Izaya asintió con la cabeza - somos una familia rara pero somos felices.

\- Me alegro que sean felices y se cuiden mutuamente. Mi familia también es así.

-¿Su familia Shizu-chan? - pregunto curioso Izaya. - nunca nos contó nada de su familia Shizu-chan

-Izaya... no me llames así. Sí mi familia. .

-¿Cuantos son en su familia Shizuo-nii? ¿Son muchos? - pregunto animada Mairu.

-¿Cuantos? - dijo la desanimada voz de Kururi.

-Somos cuatro - contestó Shizuo - mis padres, mi hermano Kasuka y yo.

-Ahhh tiene un hermano Shizuo-nii.

\- un hermano.

-Si Kuro- nee. Shizuo-nii tiene un hermano. ¿Es mayor que usted o es menor? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Mairu - dijo Izaya serio - no preguntes tantas cosas, Shizu-chan se va a asustar.

Izaya no quiera que las gemelas supieran tantas cosas de SU sensei. Eran cosas que él desconocía y quería descubrirlas por sí mismo, no porque su hermana lo preguntó.

-Izaya… no me llames así. No me voy a asustar niñas. Pero no creo poder responderles porque acabamos de llegar a Rusia-sushi. Izaya bajamos nosotros dos y quite las niñas se queden en el auto. Les parece bien ¿niños?

-Siii - dijo entusiasmada Mairu - nosotras cuidamos el auto. Iza-nii tu sabes lo que me gusta así que quiero eso.

-Muy bien - dijo Shizuo - en un rato volvemos.

Izaya se enojó un poco con lo de niños ¿como se atrevía a llamarlo así a el? El era Orihara Izaya no un niño. Esto se lo iba a cobrar… si en su casa porque Shizu-chan se iba a quedar a comer. Estaba al cien porciento seguro que las gemelas o mejor dicho Mairu se lo pediría.

Shizuo estaba comenzando a bajar cuando escucha la pregunta esperada.

-Nee Shizuo-nii ¿se va a quedar a comer a casa? Porque nadie nos viene a visitar y sería lindo tener a alguien nuevo en casa.

Shizuo no sabia que responder. Estaba mal quedarse en la casa de uno de sus alumnos pero ¿quién se iba a enterar? Izaya no iba a hablar, sus hermanas tampoco ¿qué tendría de malo?

-Si me prometen no decirle a nadie voy a ir. ..

-¿Por qué no le podemos decir a nadie? - pregunto una confundida Mairu.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la voz suave de Kururi.

-Porque para muchos adultos está mal que un maestro vaya a la casa de sus alumnos y si alguien se entera me pueden echar de mi trabajo y me costó mucho poder ser maestro. Por favor niños no digan nada.

-Siii - respondieron las gemelas.

-Vamos a comprar sushi Izaya.

Shizuo salió del auto y Izaya lo siguió Simón se encontraba en la puerta del lugar.

-Shizuo ¿vienes a comer sushi? Sushi es sano. Alegra la vida.

-Hola Simón - dijo Shizuo - hoy voy a pedir mucha comida para llevar.

-Eso está muy bien Shizuo. Sushi rico bueno para la familia - Simón miró hacia Izaya - y ¿quien es el joven que te acompaña Shizuo?

Shizuo se quedó sin saber que decir y miró a Izaya. Izaya disfruto ver a su sensei sin palabras. Así que decidió dejarlo sin palabras de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Izaya, soy el nuevo vecino de Shizu-chan.

-Nuevo amigo - dijo Simón contento - el sushi de acá es muy rico.

-Izaya - dijo Shizuo - vayamos a comprar el sushi. Simón te dejamos.

Shizuo entró al lugar seguido por Izaya. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de su alumno? _Fue algo muy rápido lo que pensó esa pulga -_ Shizuo medito - _pero era una muy buena mentira, Simón nunca iba a sospechar. Pero Izaya sabía de la existencia de este lugar ¿por qué Simón no lo conocía?_

-Izaya ¿por qué Simón no te conoce?

-Eso es fácil de responder Shizu-chan. Nosotros mandamos a la empleada a comprar.

Shizuo se quedó sorprendido ¿acaso eran millonarios? Shizuo se acercó al mostrador seguido de Izaya, ellos pidieron su comida para llevar. En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Shinra seguido de su esposa Celty.

-Hey Shizuo, pensé que estabas en la escuela.

-Shinra… - Izaya vio como el rostro de Shizu-chan se desfiguraba de la bronca ¿que habrá hecho este sujeto para enfadar así a su sensei? - ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Bueno yo… - Shinra no pudo terminar de hablar porque Shizuo lo golpeó y este salió volando. - Yay Shizuo siempre me golpeas más fuerte que mi amada Celty.

La amada Celty en cuestión se acercó a Shizuo y comenzó a hacer señas, que Shizuo respondió con más señas ¿acaso esta mujer no podía hablar? Izaya vio como la mujer se enojó y se acercó a Shinra y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Celty no me pegues ¿así tratas a ti dulce y tierno esposo? - Celty hizo más señas - no soy un pervertido Celty quería hacer feliz a ay ay ay no me pegues Celty.

-Celty-san golpear está mal - dijo Simón ingresando al lugar - y más a la persona a la que amas.

Celty agarró un celular y escribió algo y se lo mostró a Simón.

-Ni por mas que se lo merezca Celty-san. La violencia es mala y hace mal.

Izaya estaba sorprendido viendo esta escena ¿por qué nunca antes había venido a este lugar? La gente en este lugar era fantástica. Izaya comenzó a sonreír eso era lo que él quería ver.

" _Recuerda hijo mío_ \- Izaya recordó las palabras de su madre - _la gente podrá ser rara pero es algo digno de observar, te hace querer amar más y más y más a la gente. Porque yo amo a la gente aunque ella no me conozca."_

¿Por que recordó a su madre en un momento como este? _Porque yo soy igual de raro que ella -_ pensó Izaya - _yo también amo a la gente al igual que ella. Y también amo a Shizu-chan… -_ Izaya dejo de pensar… realmente ¿amaba a Shizu-sensei? Si… el lo amaba y no de la misma manera que amaba a sus humanos, ni de la misma manera que amaba a sus hermanas, él lo amaba. Y él iba a hacer que Shizuo lo ame al igual que el lo ama.

-Izaya-kun - Izaya despertó de sus pensamientos - la comida ya está lista - dijo Shizuo - vámonos antes de que quiera asesinar a Shinra.

Izaya sintió como Shizuo lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba del lugar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena Izaya-kun, no quería que me vieras así… como una bestia violenta - Izaya vio como Shizuo comenzaba a enojarse.

-Pero Shizu-chan, eso fue lo más sexy que vi en mi vida. - Izaya pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Shizuo y se acercó a su oreja - Me dieron muchas ganas de que me agarre asi a la fuerza y me tomé duro contra una pared -susurro en su oreja - cuando lleguemos a mi casa y las gemelas estén acostadas y durmiendo, usted y yo vamos a finalizar lo que comenzamos y no pudimos terminar~.

Shizuo dejo de pensar y agarró a Izaya por la fuerza y lo besó perdiéndose en sus dulces labios. Izaya se separó y le susurró:

-En mi casa, Shizu-chan, en mi casa vamos a hacer lo que usted quiera pero acá no. Las gemelas nos pueden ver.

Shizuo recordó que había dejado a las gemelas en el auto, Izaya tenía razón.

-Sí… - dijo Shizuo - lo mejor será que terminemos esto en tu casa. - Separándose con pocas ganas le dijo - Vamos Izaya-kun.

Y así se dirigieron al auto, siguiente parada: la casa de los Orihara.


	7. Me quiere, no me quiere

Yay siguiente capítulo hecho espero que les guste! Se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero trabajo y estudio y se me complica un poco escribir (lo hago en mis ratos libres que son...un par de horas antes de irme a dormir xD).

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews: gracias sin sus palabras me daría miedo seguir escribiendo, pero saber que alguien lo lee me hace feliz! Arigato!

* * *

Shizuo agarró la mano a Izaya de nuevo y lo llevo al auto. Lo hacía sentir seguro tener a la pulga a su lado y sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya, era algo que no pensó que iba a sentir en su vida… el plan de Izaya había comenzado como algo maligno pero quizás lo podría convertir en algo lindo y mágico, solo era cuestión de hacer que Izaya se enamorara de él. Pero para que estuvieran juntos tendría que esperar a que Izaya fuera mayor de edad así no tendrían problemas y podrían ser felices aunque con la idea de e Izaya ellos usa estarían juntos. ¿Qué relación tendrían? ¿Son novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Conocidos? ¿Algo? Esperaba que sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que Izaya se olvidará de esa estúpida idea que tuvo y podrían ser felices como pareja… si a Shizuo le gustaba eso. Ser el novio de Izaya sería algo muy lindo. Quiero marcar su terreno y decir que Izaya era suyo. Cuando al fin llegaron al auto Shizuo suelta la mano de Izaya de mala gana.

-Sube al auto Izaya-kun. Quiero llegar lo más pronto a tu casa.

-Yay Shizu-chan a sus órdenes~ - Izaya se subió al auto seguido de Shizuo.

-Tardaron mucho en volver - dijo Mairu. - Tengo hambre, Kuro-nee se durmió y me estoy aburriendo. Iza-nii ¿pediste lo que me gusta? Porque sabes que no me gusta otra cosa y…

-Mairu - dijo Izaya - cállate.

-Izaya-kun - dijo Shizuo mientras lo golpeaba - no le hables asi a tu hermana.

-¿Por qué me pega Shizuo-sensei? - dijo Izaya con lágrimas falsas - es usted mala persona.

-Iza-nii nadie cree en tus lágrimas.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me rindo - dijo Izaya mientras levantaba las manos en modo de defensa. -Shizu-chan usted solo maneje a mi casa. ¿Quiere? - Izaya le dio la dirección de la casa y comenzó a manejar.

El viaje fue silencioso, tanto que Mairu se durmió a mitad de camino. Izaya vio como las gemelas dormían y tomó la mano de Shizuo.

-Nee~ Shizu-chan. -dijo suavemente - cuando lleguemos a mi casa vamos a hacer varias cosas~ entre ellas vamos a coger como conejos… como los animales en celo que somos. le parece bien ¿Shizu-chan? - diciendo esto se acercó a Shizuo y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla - estoy impaciente Shizu-chan.

El beso que Izaya le dio fue lo más dulce y emotivo que Shizuo recibió ese día. A el le gustó mucho, lo hizo sentirse un humano que puede dar y recibir cariño y no violencia como siempre lo fue. Su fuerza era su maldición, un castigo divino como solía decir Shinra.

-Izaya-kun… no quiero que lo nuestro sea solamente sexo… Quiero algo más… - Izaya se quedó sorprendido ¿acaso su sensei quiere tener una relación con el? - se que esta mal lo nuestro pero… quiero que seamos algo…

-Sensei nosotros podemos ser todo lo que usted quiera pero primero vamos a tener sexo y luego hacemos lo que quiera. Quiere que seamos novios, lo somos; quiere que seamos amantes, lo somos; ¿quiere algo más? Se lo doy pero primero me va a sacar las ganas que tengo de usted. Así que ahora llegamos a mi casa, dormimos a las gemelas y nos vamos a mi habitación. Comprendió ¿sensei?

Shizuo solamente asintió. Para qué negar lo imposible, Izaya no lo iba a escuchar.

El resto del camino a la casa de Izaya fue silencioso y un poco tenso. Cuando están por llegar a la casa Shizuo se sorprende de ver que el lugar era uno de los departamentos más caros de Ikebukuro. Izaya le dijo que podía estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento privado del departamento.

-Se sorprendió ¿verdad? - dijo cuando Shizuo estaciono el auto - Mi padre paga el alquiler y yo puedo vivir tranquilo, fue una linda manera de deshacerse de su hijo. Las gemelas decidieron seguirme y hace 2 años que vivimos los tres en el departamento.

Shizuo se quedo sin palabras, su joven alumno vivía solamente con sus hermanas, sin un padre ni una madre. Nadie…

-Izaya-kun… ¿tu madre...

-Nee Shizu-chan para saber eso tendrás que cumplir tu palabra~

Shizuo decidió callarse con respecto a ese tema. Si Izaya no quería hablar lo mejor era no forzarlo, en algún momento Izaya iba a hablar.

-Está bien - dijo Shizuo - tenemos que despertar a las gemelas.

Izaya bajo del auto y se acercó a Mairu y la sacudió levemente. Ella abrió sus ojos y miró a Izaya. -Iza-nii - dijo somnolienta - ¿ya llegamos?

-Así es Mairu ¿Como esta Kururi?

-Kuro-nee - llamó Mairu a dormida hermana - ¿estas bien?

-Sueño - respondió esta - quiero dormir.

Y siguió durmiendo. Izaya se resignó y la toma en brazos, Kururi se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró.

-Yo también quiero ir en brazos nii-san.

-No puedo Mairu tengo a ti hermana en brazos.

-Yo te llevo Mairu-chan - dijo Shizuo, este se agachó mientras Mairu bajaba del auto, esta lo vio agachado y se trepó a su cuello. Shizuo la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno.

Izaya comenzó a caminar con Kururi y se dirigió al ascensor. Shizuo lo siguió mientras Izaya llamaba al ascensor. Cuando este llega Mairu comienza a hablar.

-Shizuo-nii nosotros vivimos en el último piso. - Izaya activa el adversos. - Es muy grande nuestra casa y necesitamos a gente que nos ayude, pero ellos vienen y se van nunca se quedan. Es muy aburrido, a veces porque con Kuro-nee no tenemos nada para hacer y si molestamos a nii-san mientras el mira por la ventana nos reta. Así que mejor nos quedamos en nuestra habitación.

-Hey Mairu no hagas quedar mal a tu hermano mayor - dijo Izaya - no quiero que Shizu-chan piense mal de mí.

-Iza-nii todo el mundo piensa mal de ti así que no te preocupes.

Shizuo comenzó a reírse, la familia de su alumno era muy rara pero unida y eso era lo más importante. Cuando Izaya estaba por hablar el ascensor se abre y Shizuo baja a un departamento muy grande.

Era completamente todo un piso, definitivamente los padres de Izaya tenían mucho dinero.

-Shizuo-nii puede bajarme si quiere.

Shizuo ser agacha para que Mairu pueda bajar, esta se acerca corriendo a Izaya que comenzaba a caminar hacia una habitación. Esta habitación tendría que ser de las gemelas. Shizuo siguió a Izaya y se quedó boquiabierto.

Definitivamente esta debía de ser la habitación de las gemelas porque estaba lleno de pósters de Yuuhei Hanejima… pósters de su propio hermano.

-Shizu-chan no se asuste de mis hermanas pero ellas están enamoradas de ese sujeto. Todos los días el programa especial de él. Ya estoy un poco cansado de ese sujeto…

-Eso es porque eres una mala persona nii-san a Yuuhei todo el mundo lo ama o no ¿Shizuo-nii?

¿Amar a su propio hermano? Si, respuesta obvia.

-No importa quien lo ama o no, Mairu - dijo Izaya - acuéstate con tu hermana Mairu - dijo mientras apoyaba suavemente a Kururi en la cama - nosotros ahora les traemos el sushi y la sopa para Kururi y se acuestan a dormir ¿esta bien?

-Yay nii-san. Nosotras te esperamos aca.

Izaya y Shizuo se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon la comida de las niñas y se lo llevaron. Las niñas contentas comieron y luego se acostaron a dormir.

Shizuo se dio cuenta que Izaya y él estaban prácticamente solos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

 _Respira profundo y no te pongas nervioso_ \- intentó relajarse - _esta será tu primera vez pero estoy seguro que de Izaya también._

-Nee Shizu-chan está listo para comenzar lo nuestro - Izaya se acercó a su oído y susurro - vayamos a mi habitación, está en la parte alta de la casa y tiene paredes gruesas~ las gemelas nunca nos van a escuchar.

Diciendo eso, Izaya tomo de la mano a Shizuo y lo llevó a su habitación.

Siguiente parada perder su virginidad.

 _Espero no arruinarlo_ -pensó Shizuo.

 _Espero poder hacerlo bien_ \- pensó Izaya.

* * *

(Escondida debajo de la cama) ¡perdón! Les prometo que el próximo capítulo viene lo que tanto están esperando, pero quiero amarlo bien y pensar cómo lo voy a hacer para que sea romántico y salvaje a la vez ;)

Los quiero a todos!

Besos!

Kirimi Akemi


	8. Se siente tan bien esto

Yay ¡Al fin pude escribir un poco! Tuve una semana hiper ocupada y no tuve tiempo para nada así que perdónenme por haber tardado tanto. Al fin llegó lo que todos estaban esperando. Espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios :)

Besos!

* * *

Izaya comenzó a subir la escalera y sintió como Shizuo lo seguía. Las pisadas de Shizuo eran fuertes, con muy poca disimulación. Izaya llegó a su habitación y entró encendiendo la luz. Su habitación era grande, en ella había una cama tamaño king, un armario, una computadora que tenía dos pantallas, luego había un sillón y un televisor plasma. Definitivamente los padres de Izaya eran millonarios.

Izaya se acercó al armario y comenzó a sacarse su uniforme. Cuando empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, sintió los poderosos brazos de Shizuo rodeándolo, este se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su alumno.

 _Se siente tan bien esto_ \- pensaron ambos.

-Nee Shizu-chan… quiero besarlo…

Shizuo lo soltó un poco para que Izaya pudiera girarse y así quedar frente a frente.

-Izaya-kun… ¿estás seguro de esto? Porque si te arrepientes en medio de todo, no creo poder detenerme.

-Shizu-chan estoy seguro, quiero que lo hagamos esta noche.

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya y posó sus labios sobre los de Izaya, y sintió como la boca de Shizuo sabía a tabaco.

Comenzó como un beso suave y tierno pero luego comenzaron a besarse más fuerte y con más pasión. Izaya sintió como la lengua de Shizuo pedía permiso para entrar en su tierna cavidad, él solamente abrió su boca y la lengua de Shizuo y la suya empezaron a pelearse por quien ganaba. Por supuesto que Shizuo fue quien ganó la batalla, ya que Izaya fue el primero en comenzar a gemir.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Shizuo observó el rostro sonrosado de su pequeño alumno, tenía los labios hinchados y jadeaba un poco.

-Shizu-… chan… - dijo entre jadeos - por favor vamos a la cama.

Izaya sintió las manos de Shizuo acercándose a su trasero y lo levantó, Izaya enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo y dejó que este lo llevara a su cama.

Lo apoyó suavemente sobre la cama y lo acomodo en el centro de esta. Shizuo subió a la cama y se posó sobre el, Izaya abrió sus piernas y Shizuo se ubicó entre ellas.

-Izaya-kun - dijo Shizuo antes de comenzar a besarlo. Mientras lo besaba Izaya sintió como las manos de Shizuo bajaban por su cuerpo y comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando la camisa al fin se abrió, Shizuo comenzó a darle besos por su cuello y a pasar sus manos por su pecho desnudo, deteniéndose en sus pezones y rozandolos levemente. Izaya comenzó a gemir suavemente.

-¿Te gusta eso I-za-ya-kun? - Izaya le respondió con un gemido, Shizuo se acercó a su pezón derecho y empezó a lamerlo, mientras que, con sus manos, pellizcaba el otro.

Izaya sentía que estaba en el paraíso, y no deseaba irse nunca de allí. De repente siente que las manos de Shizuo se dirigen a su pantalón y empiezan a ser desabrochados.

-Shizu-chan - gimió Izaya - por favor…

Shizuo se detuvo completamente ¿estaba haciendo algo mal?

-Por favor ¿qué? Izaya-kun~ - dijo Shizuo mientras pasaba las manos por arriba del miembro duro de su alumno.

-Saqueme todo y tómeme.

Shizuo escucho eso y de un golpe saca completamente el pantalón con los boxers, dejando desnudo a su alumno. Izaya se tapó la cara con sus brazos ¿acaso su alumno tenía vergüenza?

-Izaya-kun - dijo Shizuo mientras masajeaba la polla de Izaya - no te tapes, quiero ver tu dulce rostro mientras te corres. - Y diciendo esto, sacó el brazo se Izaya de su rostro y ve el nerviosismo que tiene - tranquilo Izaya-kun - Shizuo acerca su frente con la de Izaya - te prometo que te va a gustar.

-Shizu-chan… - dijo Izaya antes de besarlo. - Shizuo volvió a masajearlo e Izaya se separa para poder gemir - Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan…

Shizuo escuchando eso, se separa un poco de Izaya para poder verlo mejor y lo que vio fue lo más erótico que vio en su vida. Izaya estaba todo sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, su pecho estaba todo transpirado y el miembro entre sus manos estaba duro y caliente.

-Izaya-kun abrí la boca - Shizuo dijo.

-¿Qué… - Izaya no pudo terminar de preguntar porque Shizuo había metido un dedo en su boca.

-Lamelo - Izaya comenzó a succionar el dedo de Shizuo y a cubrirlo de saliva, Shizuo agregó un dedo más a su boca y luego un tercero, hasta que estuvieron bien mojados.

Shizuo acercó sus dedos a la tierna entrada de su alumno y comenzó a rozar sus dedos sobre ella, Izaya solo podía gemir. Shizuo, sin dejar de masajear el miembro de su alumno, comenzó a meter un dedo lentamente, saboreando la sensación de ser succionado por su alumno. Cuando este entraba y salía fácilmente, agregó un segundo dedo y finalmente un tercero, sintiendo como su alumno estaba cerca de llegar al paraíso. Shizuo sigo metiendo y sacando sus dedos, hasta que encontró una protuberancia en el interior de su alumno, la próstata, y comenzó a masajearla.

De repente Izaya grito fuertemente su nombre, corriéndose sobre su estómago.

-Shizu-chan… otra vez… por favor tómeme… - dijo entre gemidos.

Shizuo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, arrancándose la camisa de un sólo tirón y bajándose los pantalones junto con sus boxers.

Izaya sintió como Shizuo volvía a subirse a la cama pero esta vez al lado de su rostro.

-Abre la boca y lamelo. Quiero que esté bien mojado para que pueda entrar adentro tuyo - Izaya obedeció abriendo la boca y sintiendo como era llenada por la grande polla de Shizuo. Izaya la lamio y la llenó por completo de saliva. - Izaya detente, - Izaya no obedeció y siguió lamiendo, Shizuo tomó de la fuerza el cabello de Izaya y lo separó de su miembro - Izaya si seguís así me voy a correr en tu boca y no quiero hacerlo ahí. Quiero correrme profundamente adentro tuyo.

-Yay Shizu-chan hágalo ahora, tómeme fuerte y duro contra la cama. - Shizuo se levantó y se acomodó frente a la entrada de Izaya.

-¿Estás listo pequeño?

Izaya respondió moviendo la cabeza. Shizuo comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, hasta que la metió toda.

-Shizu-chan - Izaya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. - Es muy grande, me siento muy lleno.

Shizuo se agachó y lo besó lentamente, esperando a que Izaya se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro. - Shizu-chan puede moverse, por favor muévase.

Shizuo le hizo caso y empezó a moverse, primero lento y suave, disfrutando de los dulces y tiernos gemidos de Izaya. Luego fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que lo empezó a tomar duro y rápidamente, Izaya rodeó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo, sintiendo como este, entraba más adentro suyo.

-Shizu-chan… más rápido.

Shizuo ya ni pensaba, solo sentía. Aumentó más y más la velocidad y sintió como Izaya apretó su polla, cuando se vino por segunda vez. Eso fue lo último que sintió antes de correrse adentro de el.

-Izayaaaaaa - grito Shizuo y se desplomó sobre Izaya. Ambos estaban jadeando cuandoShizuo besó a Izaya y sintió como este se estaba durmiendo. Shizuo salió de adentro de Izaya y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños.


	9. Una noche mágica y una mala noticia

Yay! Otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Esta semana de nuevo voy a estar ocupadísima, pero apenas pueda subo otro capítulo. Estoy viendo las noticias y están hablando de un posible tsunami en Japón, espero que no le pase nada a nadie, sólo es cuestión de esperar y tener fe. Acá en Argentina estuvo temblando, pero yo vivo en Buenos Aires así que estoy tranqui porque no tiembla acá xD.

Me despido, hasta la próxima.

Besos!

* * *

Shizuo se despertó cuando comenzó a tener frío ¿por qué estaba durmiendo sin haberse tapado? Él se estiró para agarrar las sábanas y sintió un peso sobre su pecho, acercó la mano hacia el peso y sintió cabellos, y recordó a la noche mágica que había tenido con Izaya… ¿Izaya? ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué hora sería?

-Izaya-kun - Shizuo movió un poco a Izaya - Izaya-kun despertate, me tengo que ir y no sé qué hora es. - Izaya siguió durmiendo - Izaya-kun por favor despertate.

-Cinco minutos más sensei - dijo acurrucándose mas sobre su pecho.

-Izaya-kun… - Shizuo decidió intentar otra opción, se acercó al oído de Izaya y susurro - si te despiertas ahora, te prometo que te vuelvo a coger como ayer.

-Yay Shizu-chan amanecimos calientes~

-Era la única manera de que te despiertes. Tengo que irme Izaya, no sé qué hora es y mañana tengo que tomar exámenes y… - Izaya lo calló con un beso.

-Sé que se tiene que ir sensei, pero al menos despertame con un beso.

Shizuo se acercó y beso a Izaya tiernamente, saboreando cada momento. Se separaron con mucha dificultad.

-Tengo que irme Izaya, me encantaría quedarme pero los exámenes están en mi departamento y tengo que ir a la escuela más temprano.

-Lo se Shizu-chan - Izaya comenzó a levantarse pero un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda se lo impidió - creo que va a tener que irse sólo Shizu-chan, mi trasero me está matando.

Shizuo se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Izaya, él lo había tomado duro y con fuerza, tenía sentido que le doliera todo.

-Yay Shizu-chan se puso colorado ¿acaso le avergüenza saber cómo terminamos ayer?

-Un poco… pero creo que… creo que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo Izaya-kun. - Shizuo lo beso - me voy.

Shizuo se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, esta estaba tirada por toda la habitación. Shizuo encontró su camisa y se la fue a poner pero descubrió que le faltaban más de la mitad de los botones, _por una noche de pasión rompí la camisa que mi hermano me regaló_ \- Shizuo pensó - _pero no me arrepiento._

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó a Izaya para despedirse, pero este ya estaba dormido, así que lo besó en la frente, lo tapó y le deseo un dulce y lindo sueño.

Shizuo salió del departamento de Izaya y fue al garaje, su auto seguía estacionado donde lo había dejado. Cuando subió vio la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana, tendría menos de una hora para dormir. _Este va a ser un día largo -_ pensó encendiendo el auto.

* * *

Izaya se despertó escuchando la voz fina de Mairu.

-Nii-san, nii-san…

-¿Qué? - Izaya se giró y la miró - ¿qué quieres Mairu?

-Iza-nii… - escuchó la voz suave de Kururi - no está.

-¿Quién no está Kururi?

-Shizuo-nii… no está.

-Si Iza-nii - dijo Mairu - Shizuo-nii no está y yo quería verlo y que nos lleve a la escuela.

-Él tenía que volver a su casa Mairu, hoy toma examen y tenía que buscarlos en su casa.

-Pero pudo haberlos buscado y traerlos para acá. Yo quería verlo hoy. Ah ya se, Iza-nii ¿por qué no lo invitamos a comer hoy a la noche?

 _Invitarlo a la noche no sería mala idea, -_ pensó Izaya - _quizás podríamos pasar todo el fin de semana juntos._

-Le voy a preguntar en la escuela.

-Siiii - Mairu festejo agarrando las manos de Kururi - ya quiero que sea de noche así lo podemos ver.

-De noche - dijo Kururi

-No te prometo nada Mairu, ahora - Izaya sonrió maliciosamente - pueden irse de mi habitación que me quiero vestir, aunque no tengo ningún problema de hacerlo delante de ustedes…

-Ya nos vamos Iza-nii - dijo rápidamente Mairu - nos vemos abajo Iza-nii. - diciendo eso las gemelas se fueron.

Izaya intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, lo mejor sería darse un buen baño caliente y relajar sus músculos, hoy iba a ver a su sensei y quería estar bien presentable.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se dirigió a la cocina, la empleada ya debería haber preparado el desayuno, así que fue directo a la mesa. En esta ya estaban las gemelas desayunando.

-¿Qué preparo hoy Namie-san? - le pregunto a las gemelas.

-Ella hizo tostadas, huevo y panqueques - respondió Mairu. - También hizo café y té.

-Al fin te dignas en levantarte Izaya - dijo una voz amarga. - preparé el desayuno, cómelo y te vas a la escuela.

-¿Que sucede Namie-san? ¿Acaso tu hermano consiguió novia nueva? Vas a morir virgen si estas con ese humor siempre.

-No me molestes Izaya. - respondió enojada - me voy a la oficina de tu padre, mañana pasa a buscar a las gemelas a la hora del almuerzo, así que niñas quiero que estén preparadas. - ¿Acaso iba a estar solo todo el fin de semana? Esto va a ser _una buena oportunidad para pasar el fin de semana teniendo mucho sexo con mi sensei favorito_ \- pensó

-Si Namie-chan nosotras vamos a estar listas o no ¿Kuro-nee? - pregunto Mairu.

-Sí.

-Cuando terminen de desayunar las llevó a la escuela, Izaya tú te vas sólo.

-Kuro-nee no puede ir a clases, Namie-chan, ella está enferma.

-Entonces voy a tener que llamar a tu padre y avisar que voy a trabajar acá.

Namie dijo eso y se fue de la cocina. Izaya terminó de comer, arregló su mochila y se fue a la escuela.

* * *

Shizuo llegó a su departamento a las cuatro y media de la mañana, decidió bañarse e irse a acostar.

 _Al menos voy a dormir una hora_ \- pensó.

Cuando se fue a acostar eran las cinco, su alarma iba a sonar a las seis.

El sonido de la alarma fue monstruosa, tenía sueño y estaba muy cansado. Pero no se podía quedar durmiendo, tenía que desayunar e ir a la escuela. Shizuo se levantó de mala, preparó su desayuno, lo comió y se fue a la escuela. Hoy tenía reunión de docentes para debatir sobre los exámenes.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, la secretaria se le acercó.

-Heiwajima-san ¿cómo están las hermanas de Orihara-kun?

-¿Las hermanas? - Shizuo recordó cómo es que había ido a parar a lo de su alumno. - están bien, una de ellas tiene gripe y le dieron descanso, Izaya-kun dijo que iba a venir a clases, así que no tiene que preocuparse de que no venga.

-Sí, Orihara-kun es un chico muy responsable y estudioso, es un buen chico. Será mejor que se dirija a la sala de maestros, la reunión está por empezar.

Shizuo se despidió y se dirigió a la sala de maestros. Allí ya estaban los demás maestros y algunos padres. Shizuo saludo a algunos y se sentó en una silla vacía. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo miró y vio que era un número desconocido. Decidió no contestar, pero este volvió a vibrar. Shizuo vio que la reunión todavía no empezaba y contestó el celular.

-Heiwajima al habla - dijo.

-Hola señor Heiwajima, le hablo del hospital central, es por su madre.

-¿Qué?

-Ella está peor, y temo darle la noticia, pero tememos que se dé por vencida y la leucemia la consuma por completo.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Ahora los médicos lograron reanimarla, pero creo que será mejor que venga cuanto antes.

-Voy a hablar con la directora de la escuela y pediré permiso, pero no le prometo nada.

-Sé que es por su trabajo, Heiwajima-san, pero es la vida de su madre. Si necesita puedo hablar yo con la directora y convencerla.

-No se preocupe, en un rato me acerco al hospital.

Shizuo cortó la llamada, a su madre le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Ella iba a irse, para siempre… como su padre...

-Heiwajima-san - le dijo una voz- ¿está llorando?

Shizuo no se había dado cuenta pero él estaba llorando, se limpió la cara como pudo y vio que todos los docentes lo estaban observando.

-Acaban de llamarme del hospital donde está internada mi madre, ella… ella… está… a ella le quedan pocas horas de vida. ¿Puedo retirarme directora? No puedo estar aquí sabiendo que... - sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por supuesto Shizuo-san, yo tomaré el examen de sus clases, sólo déjeme los exámenes.

-Muchas gracias directora - Shizuo tomó su bolso y le dio los exámenes a la profesora - están ordenados por grados y en la parte de arriba dice que grado es, así que no se va a perder.

-Está bien, Shizuo-san. Vaya tranquilo.

Shizuo se fue corriendo de la escuela, se chocó con alguien, pero no se disculpó ni nada, el siguió caminando, sintió como una voz familiar le gritaba, pero él sólo siguió caminando, sin haberse dado cuenta que a quien había chocado era Izaya.


	10. De tal palo, tal astilla

Otro capítulo está listo. Este es un poco sad pero está lindo. Espero que les guste y aceptó comentarios :)

Besos! Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Izaya llegó a la escuela llegó de un tedioso y largo viaje. Cuando estaba entrando a la escuela ve que viene corriendo Shizuo. Izaya sonrió, _qué hermosa forma de recibirme_ \- pensó - _ojalá todos los días fueran así._ Izaya se acercó a su sensei, pero este sólo se chocó con él y siguió caminando ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Nee Shizu-chan ¿no me va a saludar? - pero este no respondió, sólo siguió caminando, hasta desaparecer entre los autos estacionados. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Acaso se habrán enterado de lo que sucedió ayer en su casa? No, eso no era posible. Algo habrá pasado y él tenía que descubrirlo.

Decidió ir al salón de clases, quizás allí pudiera encontrar algunas pistas. Cuando llegó se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, pero estaban todos felices, al parecer nadie sabía nada. Izaya se sentó en su lugar y espero a que llegara alguien, la primera y segunda hora de clase eran de matemáticas, o sea Shizuo, y tenían examen.

Espero pacientemente a que viviera alguien, quizás Shizuo se había olvidado algo y se fue a buscarlo a su casa. Sintió que alguien entraba al salón pero eran compañeros de clases. El miro la hora y vio que iban a ser las ocho, sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Cuando se hicieron las ocho, Izaya sintió como alguien ingresaba al salón y cerraba la puerta, era la directora. Ella se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento.

-Chicos lamento decirles que Heiwajima-sensei tuvo un problema familiar y se tuvo que retirar de la escuela. El me dejo los exámenes, así que los voy a tomar yo, ¿entendido?

-Pero sensei - pregunto una chica - ¿qué le sucedió a Shizuo-sensei?

-Eso se los va a explicar el cuándo vuelva a clases. Será mejor que empecemos.

¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Shizuo se fuera así? _Será mejor que cuando termine la clase lo llame, tengo su número agendado, así que lo voy a llamar -_ pensó Izaya antes de que le dieran su examen.

* * *

Shizuo se detuvo cuando llegó a su auto, tenía que llamar a Kasuka y decirle lo de su madre. Agarró su teléfono y marcó su número. Escucho la voz inexpresiva de su hermano.

-Nii-san ¿que necesitas? Estoy en medio de una filmación.

-Kasuka… es mamá, ella está peor.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me llamaron del hospital, estoy por ir hacia allá. Tenemos que estar juntos Kasuka, sé que estás más ocupado que yo, pero… tenemos que despedirnos de ella.

-Voy en este mismo instante para allá nii-san.

-Nos vemos en el hospital Kasuka. Shizuo cortó la llamada y se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó, se acercó a la secretaria y le dijo el nombre de su madre: Heiwajima Namiko. Ella le dijo que se encontraba en terapia intensiva, le indicó a donde tenía que ir y se dirigió a ver a su madre.

Estaba completamente entubada, tenía conectado suero y una máquina que la ayudaba a respirar. Ver esa imagen de su madre le partió el alma. Ella era una mujer tan fuerte ¿cómo en menos de dos años ella terminó así? Ingresó en la sala y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. Su madre sonrió a través de la mascarilla, ella se corrió la mascarilla y habló suavemente.

-Shizuo viniste a verme. Supongo que ya sabes que me rendí. Voy a poder ver a tu padre de nuevo, me hubiera gustado haber tenido un nieto antes, pero no lo logre.

-Mamá…

-Déjame terminar Shizuo - Shizuo río, su madre a pesar de estar muy mal, podía retarlo y él iba a obedecer. - Sólo quiero saber si no encontraste alguna chica linda y saber que mi niño esta con alguien que lo quiere. - Ella lo miró. Shizuo decidió hablarle de Izaya, quizás todavía no eran nada, pero quería que supiera que él se estaba por enamorar o quizás ya estaba enamorado de su alumno.

-Mamá hay alguien que me gusta... pero no es una mujer - él bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Shizuo mírame a la cara - Shizuo levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre - él ¿Te hace feliz?

-Creo que sí.

Su madre se rió

-¿Como que creo Shizuo? Tienes que saber si él te hace feliz.

-El problema es que recién empezamos y… él es uno de los alumnos de la escuela en donde trabajó y sé que está mal mamá pero…

-Shhh hijo no hables más. Si tú lo amas arriésgate. Tu padre se arriesgó por mí. ¿Te acuerdas cómo conocí a tu padre? - Shizuo asintió - te lo voy a recordar igual. Tu padre era mi sensei en la escuela, profesor de matemáticas igual que vos hijo mío, yo tenía quince años y me enamoré a primera vista. Él no me miraba a pesar de cómo me vestía, hasta que un día nos quedamos encerrados en el salón de clases y me declare, sensei yo lo amo, le dije. Él me sonrió y me dijo que él no podía amar a ningún alumno. Y yo le grité entonces cuando termine la escuela usted se va a casar conmigo. El sólo se rió y me dijo cuándo termines la escuela te voy a robar la virginidad y vas a ser sólo mía pequeña. Tú te pareces mucho a tu padre. Él tuvo mucha paciencia para esperar a poder tenerme bajo las sábanas porque yo le coqueteaba y mucho. Y el día que me recibí me llevó a su casa y me hizo suya. De esa noche saliste tú mi pequeño fortachón. Estoy segura que si ese chico te muestra un poco de su cuerpo, tú no vas a esperar nada para hacerlo tuyo.

-Mamá no quería saber tantas cosas de papá y tuyas, pero yo ya estuve con Izaya-kun. Yo… caí en la tentación mamá y eso está mal, él es un niño todavía y yo… no me comporte como un adulto responsable y…

-Shizuo basta. Si ese niño se dejó es porque tú también le gustas. Déjate llevar y sonreí para tu madre.

Shizuo sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento siente que la puerta se abre y entra su hermano.

-Llegó mi pequeño sin rostro. - dijo su madre.

-Mamá - dijo Kasuka - no me digas así.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos así, todos juntos - la madre de Shizuo estiró sus manos y ambos hijos tomaron una cada uno - quiero que me prometan que van a ser felices ambos, tú - dijo señalando a Shizuo - con ese niño que te gusta y tú - señaló a Kasuka - con esa tal Ruri Hijiribe.

-¿Cómo lo… - dijo Kasuka.

-Una madre sabe mucho y a ti se te nota que te gusta. Estoy orgullosa de mis niños, ambos son dos hombres perfectos y los quiero a ambos.

-Nosotros también te queremos mamá - dieron ambos, Shizuo estaba llorando y su hermano sólo miraba a su madre.

-No lloren mis niños yo me voy a ir tranquila.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando con ella, hasta que decidió dormir un poco. Shizuo se quedó viendo como su madre dormía, hasta que las máquinas anunciaron que ella ya no estaba respirando. Llamaron a los médicos y estos vinieron rápidamente, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Su madre había dejado este mundo con una sonrisa en su cara.


	11. Un simple mensaje puede cambiar tu vida

Al fin me vino la inspiración y salio esto xD espero que les guste. Quiero hacer para el próximo capítulo una escena de celos de Izaya en contra de Kasuka usa que en mi historia Izaya no sabe que es el hermano de Shizuo ¿que opinan?

Quiero agradecer a la persona que me dio los nombres de los padres de ambos ¡Gracias! Realmente nunca me interesó saber como se llamaban y me daba paja buscar en inter.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo mi fic ¡Muchísimas gracias a Gabi Loxar, Maru de Kusanagi y a Liliana Taisho! Sin ustedes no sabría que hacer.

Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!

Kirimi Akemi

PD: escribí otro Shizaya (one shot) que se llama Strip only for me si a alguien le interesa, los invito a leerlo.

* * *

Izaya terminó su examen bastante rápido, Shizuo hacia preparado un examen fácil o al él le pareció que fue fácil. Se acercó a la directora para pedir permiso para salir pero esta no lo dejó. Izaya tuvo que esperar como sus compañeros terminaban el examen para poder salir. Todos sus compañeros entregaron el examen y esperaron a que comenzará la próxima clase, era de biología. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre del almuerzo, Izaya se levantó apresurado y salió del aula.

Se dirigió hacia la terraza y sacó su celular, vio si tenía señal y llamó a Shizuo, el teléfono llamó y llamó y nadie contestaba, su llamada fue dirigida al buzón de voz y decidió dejar un mensaje.

-Hola Shizu-chan, soy Izaya, quería saber qué sucedió para que no vinieras a clase. Cuando puedas llámame. Estoy… estoy preocupado y quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo. En fin eso es todo. Espero tu llamado.

Izaya cortó y espero, pero Shizuo nunca llamó, ni mandó mensajes. Cuando Izaya estaba por marcharse su celular comienza a vibrar. Izaya contestó sin mirar quien era.

-Hola - dijo.

-Iza-nii -dijo la voz de Mairu. ¿Qué diablos quería su hermana? - Iza-nii - volvió a decir y sintió como esta comenzó a llorar.

-Mairu ¿Qué pasó?

-Estábamos viendo televisión con Kuro-nee y - sollozo - vimos que… -otro sollozo - que la mamá de Yuhei-kun acaba de fallecer. - Mairu comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Mairu no me interesa que la mamá de ese actor haya muerto.

-Pero Iza-nii, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué quieren mi ayuda?

-En las noticias dijeron que iban a averiguar en donde iban a enterrar a la mamá de Yuhei-kun y necesitamos que nos lleves…

-Mairu mañana seguro se hace el funeral y todo lo que corresponde y mañana ustedes se van con nuestro padre, así que tendrás que convencerlo a él.

-Pero Iza-nii por favor.

-No Mairu, no puedo. Me tengo que ir, las clases están por empezar.

-Pero… - Izaya le cortó a su hermana. Realmente no le interesaba saber que la madre de ese actor estaba muerta. A él lo único que le interesaba era saber dónde se había metido su sensei favorito. Izaya suspiro enojado, escucho el timbre de la escuela, no quedaba otra que volver a clases. Una vez que terminara las clases iría a buscar a Shizuo, él no iba a desaparecer de su vida.

* * *

Shizuo escucho como su hermano hablaba con alguien de una funeraria famosa y arreglaba todo para mañana, su madre no necesitaba autopsia ya que su muerte había sido por una enfermedad que la consumió por dentro. Su hermano había llamado a su jefe antes para avisarle de la situación en la que se encontraba, sólo esperaba que ese sujeto bocón no hablará. Shizuo no quería ver a la prensa siguiendo la tristeza en la que se encontraban.

-Nii-san me dijeron que en una hora pasan a buscar a mamá. - la voz de su hermano seguía siendo igual, no expresaba nada.- Ya está todo listo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Será mejor que llames a la gente conocida para que sepan lo que pasó. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana comienza el funeral y el domingo la enterramos al lado de papá.

-Voy a buscar a Shinra, creo que ahora está por acá. - Shizuo se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar, pero la mano que se apoyó en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Nii-san yo también amaba a mamá y se que no lo demuestro, pero estoy mal. Quiero que sepas que siempre vamos a estar unidos. Nunca vas a dejar de ser mi hermano.

-Gracias Kasuka. Eres el mejor hermano que existe en el mundo. Voy a buscar a Shinra.

Shizuo salió de la habitación donde había estado su madre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la secretaría, está le preguntó que necesitaba y el preguntó por Shinra. Ella le dijo que hoy él no venía. Shizuo le agradeció y salió hacia afuera, un poco de aire fresco le iba a hacer bien.

Cuando llegó al patio, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Comenzó a recordar los años que había pasado con sus padres, con su hermano, sus amigos y las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos. El se los secó con la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo. Busco un pañuelo en su bolsillo, pero sólo encontró su celular. Recordó que alguien lo había llamado pero él había ignorado su celular.

Lo prendió y vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Izaya y un mensaje de voz. _Izaya -_ pensó- _seguro se preocupó cuando no aparecí en la escuela ¿que habrá dicho la directora por mi ausencia?_ Shizuo apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje y lo que escuchó le hizo doler el corazón.

 _-Hola Shizu-chan, soy Izaya, quería saber qué sucedió para que no vinieras a clase. Cuando puedas llámame. Estoy… estoy preocupado y quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo. En fin eso es todo. Espero tu llamado._

Izaya… Él se había preocupado por él, ese niño realmente había cambiado su vida. Shizuo miro la hora y vio que Izaya todavía debía estar en la escuela. Así que decidió mandarle un mensaje.

 _Izaya-kun, hoy no es un buen día para mí. Un familiar muy importante para mí falleció y no estoy en un buen momento. Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado, eres un buen niño. Cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que voy a estar contigo. Besos._

Esperaba que Izaya no se enojara por no haberle devuelto la llamada. Su celular vibró en su mano, era un mensaje de Izaya.

 _Shizu-chan no tiene que agradecerme nada, espero su llamada. Y por cierto no soy un niño y usted lo sabe muy bien. Besos, a la noche espero su llamado._

Shizuo se rió por lo del niño, para el Izaya era un niño que había venido a robarle su corazón. Su madre tenía razón, él iba a arriesgar su corazón por Izaya y nadie iba a impedirlo. Cuándo terminará el entierro de su madre iba a pedirle a Izaya que fuera su novio.


	12. Mi gran hermano Kasuka

Yay otro capítulo, el próximo va a estar enfocado en el funeral y entierro la madre de Shizuo. Espero que les guste.

Besos

* * *

Shizuo se comunicó con muchos de sus conocidos que eran… muy pocos. Estos eran Shinra, Celty y Tom. De parte de su madre eran algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y una amiga de toda la vida. Realmente su familia habían sido ellos y nadie más. Su padre nunca se había llevado bien con sus familiares y su madre había tenido una pelea, que nunca resolvió, con sus padres cuando se casó.

Shizuo nunca había conocido algún abuelo, tío, primo, nada. Su familia siempre había sido chica y fue perfecta.

-Nii-san ya está todo listo para que nos vayamos, iremos a mi departamento que está más cerca de acá.

Su hermano tenía razón, era hora de comenzar a actuar, el fin de semana iba a ser un día muy largo y esperaba que la prensa no apareciera.

Shizuo se subió a su auto y siguió el de su hermano. Habían sido pocas muy pocas veces las que fue a la casa de su hermano, las podía contar con las manos.

Cuando llegaron Kasuka pidió por teléfono comida para los dos. Ellos no habían almorzado y tenían que estar fuertes. Mientras esperaban la comida Kasuka le sirvió un vaso de leche, su hermano lo conocía muy bien, se sentaron a la mesa mientras esperaban.

-Nii-san quería preguntarte algo.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Kasuka.

-Mamá dijo algo sobre un chico ¿es tu novio?

-No lo se Kasuka. - Shizuo bajo la mirada al caso de leche apoyado sobre la mesa - es una situación complicada la nuestra… Él me está… Izaya-kun me está chantajeando, pero yo…

Shizuo fue interrumpido por el ruido del timbre. Kasuka fue a atender y a los minutos volvió con la comida.

-Kasuka ¿cuanto te debo de la comida?

-No te preocupes nii-san.

-¿Seguro? - volvió a preguntar. Kasuka asintió, Shizuo ayudo a Kasuka a preparar la mesa para poder comer.

Cuando todo estaba listo, comenzaron a comer, Kasuka decide preguntar.

-Nii-san ¿puedes contarme la situación con el chico desde el principio?

Shizuo pienso un momento y decidió contarle las cosas.

-Izaya-kun - comenzó - es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela donde trabajo. Él es un muy buen niño y creo que desde que lo vi… me atrae un poco.

-Nii-san ¿él es menor de edad?

-Si…

-Ese chico ¿que fue lo que hizo?

Shizuo pensó la respuesta un momento.

-En realidad él no hizo nada, la culpa la tiene Shinra.

-¿Por qué la culpa la tiene Shinra nii-san?

-Yo había ido a comer a la terraza de la escuela, cuando me llega un mensaje de Shinra, que tenía un vídeo pornográfico y… Izaya me vio viendo eso y dijo que si yo no le hacía caso y… teníamos sexo, él iba a hablar con la directora. Yo quise evitar situación, pero terminé en su departamento y no se si lo que hicimos fue solamente sexo o algo más.

-Nii-san ¿que sentís por el?

-Yo… - ¿qué sentía Shizuo por Izaya? ¿amor? ¿lujuria? ¿odio? Shizuo no sabía bien que sentía por Izaya, pero si estaba seguro que quería que él fuera su novio y quería estar con él. - Yo sólo sé que quiero estar con él. Kasuka, él me gusta mucho y se que esta mal lo nuestro, pero quiero estar con ese niño.

-Entonces no tienes que pensar más, sólo vive.

Kasuka tenía razón, era hora que él tuviera un poco de felicidad.

Hablaron de un par de cosas más y decidieron ir a dormir. Su hermano le dijo que durmiera en la habitación de huéspedes, que literalmente era suya. Allí habían unas cuantas pertenencias de el, que usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir allí. Agarró ropa limpia y se dio un buen baño. Cuando salió de bañarse eran las once. Decidió probar llamar a Izaya. Este respondió al instante.

* * *

Izaya estaba aburrido en la escuela, ya faltaba menos de una hora para poder largarse de la escuela y poder buscar a su sensei, de repente siente su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, _espero que no sean las gemelas de nuevo_ \- pensó. Miro el celular y vio que era un mensaje de Shizuo.

 _Izaya-kun, hoy no es un buen día para mí. Un familiar muy importante para mí falleció y no estoy en un buen momento. Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado, eres un buen niño. Cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que voy a estar contigo. Besos._

Izaya ahora comprendió porque Shizuo no había venido. _¿Un familiar de Shizuo falleció? Que triste noticia._ \- pensó Izaya - _pero que esté triste no significa que tenga derecho a llamarme niño._ Decidió responderle lo más sincero posible.

 _Shizu-chan no tiene que agradecerme nada. Y por cierto no soy un niño y usted lo sabe muy bien. Besos a la noche espero su llamado._

Izaya escucho como el profesor de inglés llamaba su atención.

-Orihara-kun se que los mensajes de tu novia son importantes pero mi clase lo es más.

-Lo lamento sensei, voy a prestar más atención -Izaya sonrió inocentemente, él sensei se quedó conforme y siguió dando la clase. Escucho algunos de sus compañeros murmurar sobre su supuesta novia, si ellos supieran que con quien se mandaba mensaje era el sensei más hot de la escuela todos lo querrían matar. Los humanos eran tan predecibles.

Cuando finalizó la clase, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en su bolso. Sintió como algunas chicas se acercaban a él.

-Mmm Orihara-kun podemos hacerte una pregunta - se animó a preguntar una.

-Por supuesto Yuki-chan, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. - dijo sonriendo. La chica en efecto se puso colorada, _Izaya-kun es tan lindo_ \- pensaban las chicas. Izaya estaba seguro que iban a preguntar por su "novia", esto iba a estar divertido.

-¿Es verdad que tienes novia? Porque si es verdad nos romperías el corazón y… - Izaya no la dejo terminar.

-Es verdad tengo novia - sonrió malignamente - pero no es de acá.

-¿Es de otro país?

-No, es una persona mayor que yo.

-O sea que ¿a Orihara-kun le gustan las mujeres mayores?

Izaya sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba que preguntaran eran tan patéticas, aún así los seres humanos son perfectos.

-Así es, me gustan las personas mayores.

-Es una lástima Izaya-kun. Será mejor que nos vayamos. - diciendo eso todas las chicas se fueron menos una.

-nee nee Iza-Iza - dijo Erika - a ti no te gustan las mujeres, a ti te gustan los hombres. - Izaya se quedó sorprendido, de todas las personas que podían sospechar justo la más rara lo hacía. - Por tu cara veo que adivine. Decime Iza-Iza ¿ya lo hicieron?

-No te voy a responder eso Karisawa-chan.

-Vamos Iza-Iza no seas malo - la mirada que Izaya le dio le dijo que no le iba a decir nada - ahh ya se. Iza-Iza puedo prestarte algunos de mis mangas para darte ideas. Si eso voy a hacer, estoy segura que… - no termino de hablar porque Kadota la había venido a buscar.

-Erika, no molestes a Izaya y vámonos.

-Yay muchas gracias Dotachin por venir a salvarme.

-Dotachin, con Iza-Iza estamos hablando de cosas y…

-No te creo, vamos. Nos vemos después Izaya.

Kadota se llevó a Erika arrastrándola, mientras esta seguía gritándole a Izaya que le iba a prestar mangas.

Izaya agarró sus cosas y se fue a su casa, estaba seguro que iba a ser un infierno ir hacia allá. Las gemelas iban a estar llorando por el famoso y él no tenía ganas de escucharlas. Decidió ir a su casa, esperaba que Namie haya preparado algo rico para comer. _Ojalá la hora pase rápido, así podré hablar con Shizu-chan -_ ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Izaya antes de irse de la escuela.


	13. Siempre seras mi orgullo

Siguiente capítulo listo! Éste me gustó y mucho jajajjajajajajaja nos vemos la próxima! Si quieren algo especial me piden y lo hago.

Besos!

* * *

Izaya llegó a casa y estaba pasando exactamente lo que esperaba que iba a pasar. Las gemelas estaban llorando viendo televisión, en la cual mostraban al famoso hablando sobre su familia. Las gemelas simplemente lo ignoraron y el se fue a la cocina. Tenía hambre, _todo por esperar un llamado de Shizu-chan_ \- pensó Izaya. Se acercó a la heladera y encontró unos sándwich y agarró uno. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó en la mesa a comer solo.

Cuando estaba terminando de comer siente que la puerta de su departamento se abre ¿acaso Namie se fue? El término su comida y acercó los platos a la pileta para que después los lave Namie.

-Izaya - siente que una voz grave le dice por detrás, su padre - te quiero en el sillón ahora - diciendo esto se fue.

Su padre, Orihara Shirou, era un hombre estricto y serio. Había terminado casado con su madre porque la empresa de su familia estaba por quedar en bancarrota y la única manera que tuvieron de salvarla, fue que se casará con su madre, a la que todo el mundo llamaban loca por amar a los seres humanos. Pero su padre salió perdiendo en esa unión, todas las empresas estaban a nombre de su madre y, a pesar de su amor extraño, sabía manejar a la perfección todos y cada uno de los negocios. Cuando su madre murió dejó como único heredero a Izaya, con la condición de que su padre cuidara las empresas hasta cuando fuera mayor de edad o terminara de estudiar alguna carrera universitaria. Izaya no tenía planeado todavía ser el CEO de sus empresas, así que lo más probable es que estudiara alguna carrera.

Izaya se dirigió al sillón, en este estaban sus hermanas sentadas juntas, su padre sentado en otro sillón y Namie parada al lado de su padre. Izaya se sentó junto a sus hermanas. Mairu le tomó la mano, _deben de tener miedo -_ pensó Izaya - _siempre que viene a casa es porque algo sucedió._

-Ahora que estamos todos acá, quiero comentarles me voy a casar.

Las gemelas y él pusieron la misma cara de asombro, ¿casarse? ¿con quién?

-¿Con quién te vas a casar? - preguntó Mairu.

-Su padre se va a casar con una joven americana, ella tiene la familia en bancarrota y se va a hacer una fusión de las empresas de su padre con la de ella.

-¿Estás haciendo esto porque sabes que yo todavía soy menor de edad y querés asegurarte algo, padre? Por que si es así lamento decirte que estoy emancipado legalmente y puedo hacerme cargo de las empresas cuando quiera.

-No es eso Izaya… se que no tenemos una buena relación todos nosotros, - dijo mirando a sus tres hijos - y que las gemelas decidieron seguirte a ti, pero quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. Izaya tu eres mi hijo, mi orgullo y quiero que tengas una madre y…

-¿Voy a poder seguir siendo tu orgullo padre? - preguntó Izaya - Porque hay algo que necesitas saber sobre mí. Y creo que cuando te enteres voy a dejar de ser tu orgullo.

-¿Dejaste embarazada a alguna chica Izaya? - preguntó su padre. Izaya comenzó a reírse.

-Eso no es nada padre, lo voy a ser simple - Izaya sonrió con maldad - soy homosexual.

Su padre se quedó callado. Era la reacción que esperaba, él nunca había sido el orgullo de su padre. El haber sido igual que su madre hizo que nunca lo quisiera.

" _Aunque tu padre no nos quiera, hijo mío, -_ Izaya recordó las últimas palabras de su madre - _tu tienes que amarlo. Ama a todos y a cada uno de los humanos que conozcas. Y si alguna vez te sientes atraído por uno de ellos, déjate llevar y hace todo lo posible para tenerlo bajo tu puño, engaña, miente, y hasta incluso chantajea, esa es la mejor forma de conseguir lo que más amas. Eso es lo que hacemos nosotros, tu padre en las empresas y yo amando a los humanos. Y tú, hijo mío, eres igual a mi"_

Cuánta razón había tenido ella. Eran iguales y él, por tenerlo a Shizuo bajo su puño, haría cualquier cosa. Una risa hizo que se desconcentrara, era Namie.

-Siempre supe que eras raro pero esto - Namie se rió más fuerte - esto es la gota que derrama el vaso. Eres terrible Izaya. - Namie siguió riéndose hasta que lo que Izaya le dijo la hizo callar.

-¿Yo soy terrible Namie-san? ¿Acaso tú amor por tu hermano no es más enfermizo que ser gay? Ah tengo algo que decirte Seiji-kun está saliendo con una linda chica. El otro día en la escuela los vi besándose - Izaya observaba la cara de enojo de Namie que se estaba formando - ella le decía Seiji eres el amor de mi… - Namie se había acercado a él y lo abofeteó.

-Eso es mentira, tu eres maldito mentiroso Izaya.

-Si no me crees preguntale a tu hermano.

-Eso mismo voy a hacer - dijo Namie mientras se alejaba. Izaya comenzó a reírse, molestar a Namie era uno de sus pasatiempos favorito. Observó la cara de su padre, era de sorpresa.

-Papá, Iza-nii y Namie-chan se llevan bien de esa manera - dijo Mairu - Iza-nii, nosotras te vamos a querer mucho aunque seas homo… homo… no se como se dice, aunque tampoco se que significa. Kuro-nee ¿tu sabes que significa eso?

-No… - dijo esta.

-Iza-nii ¿que significa?

-Mairu, Kururi - dijo su padre, _al fin habló -_ pensaron los tres hermanos. - por favor déjeme a solas con Izaya.

Ambas niñas se levantaron y abrazaron a Izaya.

-Te queremos hermano - le dijeron ambas antes de irse a su habitación.

-Izaya - comenzó a hablar su padre - yo se que nunca fui un buen padre y que tu madre… no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y…

-Yo soy igual que mamá - dijo Izaya.

-Lo se hijo, siempre supe que eras igual que ella. Yo… a tu mamá la amaba, aunque ella siempre amó a todos los seres humanos y yo era uno de ellos. Eso de que yo la engañe fue mentira, yo nunca estuve con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Yo la amaba, realmente lo hacía. Y yo… yo te quiero hijo mío, y a pesar de que eres gay, vas a seguir siendo mi orgullo. No puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer y ni tampoco obligarte, así que te voy a aceptar, si tu me aceptas como tu padre y a Amy como tú madre.

-A ella nunca la voy a reemplazar, papá. Mamá es mamá y lo va a ser siempre. Si las gemelas la aceptan como su madre, no me voy a entrometer. Pero yo no voy a reemplazar a mi mamá.

-Entonces… hijo… ¿tú aceptas mi matrimonio con Amy?

-Si tu me aceptas como tu hijo entonces si. Y si esa mujer está en contra de como soy entonces sufrirá las consecuencias, como Namie. ¿O no Namie-san? - grito Izaya.

-Callate Izaya - grito está en respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije Namie-san si seguís vas a morir virgen.

-Izaya - habló su padre - tú te llevas muy bien con Namie, no fue mala idea hacer que ella fuera su niñera. Ahora quiero saber algo ¿tienes novio? Suena raro estar diciendo esto.

-No se si sera mi novio… pero pronto lo va a ser.

-No tienes que forzarlo a nada hijo, sino nunca te va a querer.

-Él me va a querer y punto.

-Eres igual que tu madre, Izaya, cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo podía sacar. Espero que lo que tengas con este muchacho te vaya bien, supongo.

-¿Esto no lo estás haciendo por miedo a que me quede con todo verdad?

-Noooo, por supuesto que no hijo. Realmente no se de donde sacaste esa idea de que yo te quiero robar todo. Eres mi hijo y el día que me dijiste que ya no querías vivir en la mansión, para mí fue muy difícil. Yo te compre este departamento, pensando que hacer lo que querías iba a unirnos, pero sólo sirvió para separarnos. Y luego las gemelas se quedaron acá y nunca más volvieron y yo me quedé solo. Izaya, yo siempre supe que eras distinto y bueno sospechaba que eras gay. Quiero hablar contigo y tu novio cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ah yo vine a hablar con los tres, pero te lo digo a ti. El domingo tengo una cena muy importante y necesito que vengan conmigo, es muy importante que estén.

-¿Necesitas a la familia feliz papá?

-Si… pero ahora no vas a fingir ser mi hijo, quiero que esta vez vayas como mi hijo y si alguien dice algo de ti, te voy a dejar que respondas.

-Está bien. El domingo ¿a qué hora?

-A las nueve de la noche, los paso a buscar a las ocho y treinta.

-Excelente papá.

-Vamos a buscar a las gemelas y pedirle a Namie que cocine algo.

Cenaron en familia, con las peleas de Izaya y Namie, pero como una verdadera familia. Shirou estaba contento de su familia. Izaya se levantó a contestar su celular y lo vio sonreír, seguro estaba hablando con su novio.

* * *

Izaya fue a su habitación cuando recibió la llamada de Shizuo, contestó mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Ya, Shizu-chan.

-Izaya-kun no me digas así.

-Le voy a seguir diciendo así siempre. ¿Cómo estás Shizu-chan?

-Mejor, escucharte me hace bien. - hubo una gran pausa antes de que volviera a hablar. - mi madre tenía una enfermedad terminal y ella se fue.

-Shizu-chan se por lo que está pasando. Mi madre también murió así. Siempre a tener mi apoyo.

-Gracias Izaya, yo necesitaba saber de ti. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Shizu-chan eso no se pregunta - Izaya se rió - fue muy fácil.

-Mmm si eso es lo que tu piensas, el próximo examen lo hago más difícil.

-Eso espero Shizu-chan. Yo quería saber ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver de nuevo? - Sintió como Shizuo pensaba.

-Este fin de semana voy a estar ocupado, mi madre… a ella la enterramos el domingo. El lunes después de clases ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Podemos hablar un poco e ir un poco más lento… yo… Izaya, todas las cosas que me sucedieron hoy me hicieron darme cuenta que quiero estar contigo y ser una pareja.

-Shizu-chan yo también quiero ser su novio, pero no quiero que vayamos lento. Ya lo hicimos y lo vamos a volver a hacer así que el lunes en la hora de almuerzo nos vamos a algún lugar privado y ya sabe lo que va a pasar. - sintió como Shizuo se rió.

-Eres imposible Izaya, está bien, pero a la salida de la escuela nos vamos a tomar algo.

-Shizu-chan… yo… se que hoy no es un buen momento, pero la próxima llamada ¿la podemos hacer subida de tono? - sintió como Shizuo tiro algo.

-¿Có… cómo subida de tono?

-Si, subida de tono, nos decimos cosas sucias y cada uno se toc…

-Ya entendí - lo interrumpió Shizuo - es muy pronto para eso Izaya.

-También era pronto para tener sexo y ya lo hicimos.

-Izaya - dijo Shizuo en un tono más grave, excitante - creo que la próxima lo hacemos. Tengo que irme Izaya, mañana va a ser un día muy largo y tengo que estar descansado.

-Bueno Shizu-chan, hablamos después y no se olvide lo que le dije. Que tenga dulces sueños.

-Chau Izaya.

Shizuo cortó la llamada, Izaya estaba contento el hombre de sus sueños iba a ser su novio. Realmente la vida da unas vueltas muy extrañas.


	14. Lo voy a matar

Al fin pudo actualizar, perdón la demora tuve una semana agitada, entre trabajo, armar mi cosplay para la Argentina comic con y estudiar no tuve tiempo de nada. Espero que les guste.

Quería decirle a Maru de Kusanagi, que me disculpe por escribir así, pero soy porteña (de la capital de Argentina) y lo voy a admitir los porteños solemos hablar así. Y a mi me parece súper raro el hablar en neutro. Me pasa siempre que voy a visitar familia en chile y me miran como bicho rato xD. Lo voy a intentar pero no prometo nada xD.

Otra cosa, si alguno es de Argentina y va a la comic con, yo voy el sábado 10 como Karamatsu versión Idol femenina, si alguien me ve saludenme xD.

Disfruten la historia!

Besos!

* * *

El funeral fue triste, Shizuo estuvo todo el día con cara seria, era como si el rostro de su hermano estuviera en su cara. Vio como sus únicos amigos lo apoyaron en todo, Shinra y Celty lo abrazaron juntos. Shinra era como su hermano, se conocían de toda la vida y Celty era como su hermanita menor. Él estaba contento de ver como Shinra logró conquistar a Celty a pesar de ser un pervertido. Fue la primera vez que vio a Celty abrazando a Shinra sin golpearlo o sin que Shinra la este toqueteando.

Tom-san era su senpai de la escuela, de él había sido la idea de teñirse el cabello rubio. Shizuo no se podía imaginar su vida si no hubiera sido por Tom-san, sin él no sería lo que es ahora.

Shizuo observó a los compañeros del trabajo de su mamá, eran un grupo alegre pero ahora estaban todos tristes. Su madre trabajaba en un restaurante familiar "Luz de Alma" y los fines de semana su madre cantaba allí, ella tenía una voz muy bella y dulce. El jefe de su madre, nunca dejó de pagarle a su madre, a pesar de que está ya no podía trabajar más.

De parte de Kasuka habían venido algunos famosos y el jefe de Kasuka. Ese sujeto era un idiota, pero fue el primero en creer en Kasuka y es por eso que Shizuo lo respeta, un poco.

Shizuo estuvo rodeado de gente que siempre lo apoyó en todo y él estaba agradecido, aunque le hubiera gustado que Izaya estuviera con él… pero era muy pronto para eso.

El día pasó rápidamente, se realizó una ceremonia en honor a su madre y los mandaron a sus casas, mañana la enterraban junto a su padre.

Al otro día Shizuo se levantó temprano, había ido a dormir de nuevo a la casa de Kasuka, Shizuo tomó una foto de su familia que se encontraba en la casa de su hermano y realizó una plegaria. Esperaba que sus padres se encontrarán en alguna parte en donde se estaban ahora. Si había algo que era verdadero fue el amor que se tenían sus padres. Esperaba sentir eso mismo por Izaya, sería lindo el que él y Izaya se amen así, compartir toda su vida juntos.

Quizás era por eso que él nunca había estado con nadie, cuando conoció a Izaya sintió por primera vez lo que era la atracción física hacia alguien. Ese niño lo había atraído desde el principio, pero Shizuo siempre supo que estaba mal lo que sentía y era por eso que él había reprimido sus sentimientos. Pero ese niño tenía otros planes, y lo supo utilizar en el momento adecuado, Shizuo siempre se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Izaya lo miraba, era una mirada hambrienta y con mucho deseo. Shizuo había caído en esa mirada, pero la ignoró. Si no hubiera sido por Shinra y su maldito vídeo, el nunca hubiera estado pensando en Izaya, como un loco enamorado, e Izaya nunca le hubiera propuesto algo tan absurdo. Aunque… quizás Izaya si le propondría algo así, Izaya tenía algo en su mirada que decía lo que quiero lo consigo. Sus hermanas eran iguales que él.

Shizuo decidió dejar de pensar y se fue a preparar un desayuno para él y su hermano. Su hermano se levantó justo cuando había terminado de cocinar las tostadas.

Desayunaron juntos y se fueron al entierro. Shizuo junto a Kasuka, Shinra y Tom-san iban a llevar el ataúd de su madre. La gente llevo muchas flores amarillas, su madre amaba el color amarillo y era por esa razón que nunca se enojó cuando se tiñó el pelo color amarillo.

Las tumbas de sus padres quedaron cubiertas de pétalos amarillos, su madre hubiera estado contenta de ver esto. _Tu vida siempre fue de color amarillo, mamá, y la mía también lo va a ser,_ pensó Shizuo.

* * *

Izaya pasó todo el fin de semana con su padre y sus hermanas, quienes estuvieron todo el día hablando de la muerte de la madre del actor, de cómo les hubiera encantado ir a visitarlo y que ojalá salga en la tele algo nuevo de él. Su padre lo único que hacía era reírse, Namie se quería ir e Izaya sólo quería saber de su sensei. Izaya había intentado hablar con Shizuo, pero este tiene tenía el teléfono apagado, era bastante obvia la razón de porque lo tenía así.

El sábado terminó siendo un día largo y aburrido, esperaba que el domingo fuera mejor, aunque le alegraba saber que solamente faltaba un día para ver a Shizuo.

Su padre llegó el domingo a desayunar, Namie tuvo que preparar desayuno para todos, aunque las gemelas la ayudaron. Cuando terminaron las gemelas fueron a seguir viendo televisión, Izaya se quedó solo con su padre.

-Izaya, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar afuera? Conozco un restaurante muy lindo, creo que se llama Luz de Alma o algo así, y es un lugar tranquilo, así que nadie nos va a molestar.

-Si las gemelas quieren ir, voy. - Respondió Izaya, ir a almorzar en familia, era algo que no había disfrutado desde la muerte de su madre.

-Voy a ir a preguntarles entonces. - Shirou se fue a preguntarle a sus hermanas dejando a Izaya sólo. Este aprovechó para mirar su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje… de Erika, ¿cómo consiguió su número?

 _Nee Iza-Iza, ¿cómo te está yendo con tu chico? Si necesitas consejos yo te los doy, soy experta en el tema._

Izaya simplemente decidió ignorar a Erika, ¿que consejos le podría dar una persona como ella? Su padre volvió a la cocina y lo vio con el celular en la mano.

-¿Te está mandando mensajes tu chico, Izaya?

-No, es una compañera de la escuela.

-Ahhh, algún día voy a poder conocerlo ¿verdad?

-Depende de cómo siga la situación con el, sí.

-Espero conocerlo pronto. Por cierto, las gemelas quieren ir a comer pastas, así que vamos a ir al restaurante. A las doce y algo vamos a estar saliendo ¿te parece bien, hijo?

Izaya asintió, salir con su familia iba a ayudar a que dejara de pensar en Shizuo.

* * *

Luego del entierro, Shizuo y su hermano decidieron ir a comer algo, el jefe de su madre los había invitado al restaurante donde trabajaba su madre. Ellos aceptaron y estaban dirigiéndose hacia allá en auto de Shizuo.

-Nii-san ¿crees que la gente me reconozca?

-A tí te conoce todo el mundo Kasuka. - Kasuka se rió de su respuesta, Shizuo tenía razón, él era alguien muy famoso en todo Japón.- pero no te preocupes no creo que mucha gente venga y son del barrio de nuestra infancia y no van a decir nada.

-Tienes razón nii-san - en ese momento suena el celular de Kasuka - discúlpame nii-san. - Kasuka contesta su celular.

Shizuo se concentró en seguir manejando que en lo que estaba hablando su hermano. _Seguramente debe estar hablando con algún compañero del trabajo -_ pensó Shizuo.

-Nii-san creo que no voy a poder comer contigo.

-¿Mucho trabajo, Kasuka?

-No, era Ruri. Ella quería saber cómo estabas y también quiere que nos veamos en un rato y le dije si querías almorzar conmigo.

-¿Esa chica te gusta?

-Si

-Al menos podrías sonreír un poco cuando digas que te gusta alguien. - Shizuo lo miro - ¿Por qué no compramos comida en el restaurante de mamá y almuerzas con ella en tu departamento? Quizás suceda algo y muy próximamente sea tío. - Shizuo se rió de su broma. - no, en serio, almuerza con ella, creo que le a gustar. Además ya estamos por llegar.

-Si, le voy a avisar.

Kasuka sacó su celular y le respondió a Ruri, Shizuo siguió manejando hasta que llegó al restaurante, se bajaron juntos y fueron a pedir almuerzo para tres, Shizuo no tenía ganas de cocinar y pedir algo iba a ser más fácil.

Los recibieron de manera muy agradable, los compañeros del trabajo de madre los saludaron y le dijeron que vengan más seguido. Como no se quedaban a comer pudieron la comida, Kasuka pidió algo sencillo para los dos, según el Ruri se cuidaba mucho y tenía gustos especiales. Shizuo se pidió un almuerzo completo incluído el postre. Volvieron al auto, Shizuo iba a llevar a Kasuka a su departamento y luego iba a ir al suyo.

Shizuo estaba llevando todos los paquetes de comida ya que Kasuka nunca lleva nada desde que eran chicos.

-Kasuka, abrí el auto, las llaves están en mi bolsillo.

Kasuka asintió y comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de Shizuo. Cuando las encontró abrió el auto y comenzó a acomodar los paquetes en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Kasuka - dijo Shizuo - gracias por estar conmigo en este momento. Estos días nos volvieron a unir como hermanos.

-Lo se hermano. - Shizuo se acercó a Kasuka y lo abrazó, cuando se separaron se subieron al auto y se fueron. En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que los habían estado observando dos niñas y un adolescente.

* * *

Izaya bajo del auto y las gemelas tomaron sus manos, era costumbre de ellas hacerlo. Izaya miro al restaurante y vio que era uno normal, sin ninguna cosa extraña y ningún extranjero queriendo vender Sushi ruso.

-¿Qué les parece? - preguntó el padre de Izaya girándose para mirarlos - es pequeño, pero tienen una comida increíble.

Izaya estaba por responder cuando ve que alguien sale del restaurante seguido de Shizuo, ¿Que estaba haciendo Shizuo acá?

-Iza-nii ¿ese no es Shizuo-nii?

-¿Quién Kururi? - preguntó el padre.

Pero ninguno respondió porque estaban concentrados viendo como el otro sujeto sacaba algo del bolsillo de Shizuo y luego abría el auto. _¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿acaso… acaso Shizu-chan tiene pareja? -_ pensó Izaya _\- lo voy a matar… a ambos._

Izaya comenzó a enojarse ¿como se atrevía Shizuo a hacerle eso? En ese momento Shizuo abraza al sujeto y ambos sonríen y se suben al auto. _Voy a matar a Shizuo, el no va a escapar de esta._ \- Izaya estaba que explotaba.

-Iza-nii ¿era Shizuo-nii verdad? Porque se parecía mucho.

-No lo se Mairu. - respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Yuhei-kun - dijo Kururi.

-Si Kuro-nee yo también pensé que ese chico se parecía a Yuhei-kun. ¿será amigo de Shizuo-nii? Eso explicaría la cara de horror que puso cuando vio todos los póster de Yuhei-kun en nuestra habitación.

-No se quien será ese tal Shizuo-nii - dijo el padre de Izaya - pero tengo hambre así que vamos a comer.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante, el último pensamiento de Izaya antes de entrar allí fue que iba a matar a Shizuo.


	15. Un café y una mesa rota, por favor!

Holaaaa ¿como andan gente? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo :) en el próximo va a haber algo subidito de tono que hace mucho que no subo algo así. Espero que les guste nos vemos la próxima.

* * *

Izaya llegó del almuerzo completamente cansado. El haber visto a Shizuo con otro hombre lo había lastimado, _¿eso es lo que se siente cuando se ama?_ \- Izaya estaba completamente seguro que amaba a Shizuo, pero... ¿por qué estaba con otro sujeto? Izaya recordó que hoy era el funeral de la madre de él… _quizás sea algún familiar… el dijo que tenía un hermano menor pero ¿por qué se parecía tanto al actor favorito de sus hermanas?_ Izaya se seguía haciendo preguntas tontas que no tienen respuestas positivas. Decidió dejar de pensar y se acostó en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión. Estaban dando una película de acción, una vieja en la cual todos se terminan disparando, Izaya se acostó en el sillón y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Se despertó escuchando voces que venían de la cocina, comenzó a prestar atención.

-¿Pero quién es ese sujeto? - esa era la voz de su padre.

-Es Yuhei-kun papá, -esa era Mairu - estoy segura que quien estaba con Shizuo-nii era Yuhei-kun.

Se escuchó un silencio, _Kururi debe estar hablando._

-Si Kuro-nee, se parecen y mucho. Tenemos que preguntarle a Iza-nii si puede averiguar si Shizuo-nii lo conoce y si nos lo puede presentar. ¿Te imaginas, Kuro-nee, si llegamos a conocer a Yuhei-kun? Sería el momento más felíz de mi vida si pasara eso.

-Esperen un momento ustedes dos. Primero ¿quién es Yuhei-kun? Y segundo ¿quién es Shizuo-nii?

-Papá ¿no conoces a Yuhei-kun? Es nuestro ídolo favorito, nosotras amamos a Yuhei-kun y queremos casarnos con él, cuando seamos más grandes.

-¿El es el de los póster? Ustedes dos no se van a casar con nadie sin mi consentimiento. - Su papá seguramente no conocía a nadie que no sea un empresario.

Hubo un silencio de nuevo y luego la voz de su padre se volvió a escuchar.

-Listo ya se quien es ese tal Yuhei-kun, ahora ¿quién es Shizuo-nii?

-Shizuo-nii es el sensei de Iza-nii. Nosotras lo conocemos porque acompañó a Iza-nii a la escuela cuando Kuro-nee se enfermó. - Devuelta hubo un silencio - sí, Kuro-nee él es bueno. Nos compró Sushi y nos acompañó hasta casa, preparamos la comida y después nosotras nos dormimos pero Iza-nii se quedó con él un rato más. - de vuelta un silencio - no sé de qué habrán hablado Kuro-nee,pero al otro día Iza-nii estaba desnudo en su cama… aunque él siempre duerme así.

-¿Ustedes creen que a Izaya le gusta ese sujeto?

-Yo creo que sí, a Iza-nii le gustan todas las personas, pero Shizuo-nii parece buena persona y nos trató muy bien. - silencio - sí Kuro-nee, él no nos trato de raras, qué es lo que siempre pasa cuando conocemos a alguien. Dijo que iba a venir a jugar con nosotras, pero no vino. - silencio - tiene sentido eso Kuro-nee. Quizás el es amigo de Yuhei-kun y como la mamá de Yuhei-kun murió el le estaba haciendo compañía.

-A ver si entiendo bien. ¿ese sujeto es maestro de Izaya? - hubo un silencio - y ¿ustedes creen que Izaya pueda estar enamorado de él? - silencio de nuevo- Porque estaría mal eso… un alumno no debe enamorarse de su maestro. Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Izaya. El dijo que tenía novio, espero que no sea ese sujeto… aunque sí es él y realmente ama a Izaya no me queda otra que aceptarlo y amenazarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué lo vas a amenazar papá?

-Porque no quiero que nadie lastime a mi hijo, yo... ya hice sufrir mucho a Izaya, no fui el mejor padre del mundo y quiero recuperar todos esos años, y no hay mejor manera que amenazar al novio de tu hijo - sintió como se comenzaba a reír a carcajadas - pero hablando en serio, si ese sujeto es el maestro de Izaya, tengo que hablar con él para que no hayan problemas. No quiero que mi hijo sufra.

Izaya estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su padre… quizás podría hablar con él y decirle sus dudas… pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía, él no quería que nadie supiera de sus problemas.

Izaya miro la hora y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde, tomó sus llaves y se fue de la casa. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y quizás observar a sus preciados humanos lo animaría un poco.

Se dirigió a un parque y se sentó en un banco, vio cómo la gente iba y venía pero no había ningún humano interesante. Se quedó un rato más sentado hasta que se cansó y se fue. Tenía hambre, revisó sus bolsillos y vio que tenía la billetera en su bolsillo pero no su celular, _se me habrá quedado en el sillón, recuerdo haberlo apagado y mirar la televisión -_ Izaya esperaba que su celular estuviera en su casa cuando volviera. Comenzó a caminar y vio que había una cafetería. Abrió su billetera y encontró la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado su papá, entró al lugar y ordenó un café helado con crema y unos pastelitos. Izaya no era amante de las cosas dulces, pero necesitaba levantar los ánimos y quería comer algo dulce. Le entregó la tarjeta a la chica de la caja y le prepararon su merienda. Se sentó en una de las mesas que dan a un ventanal para seguir observando a los humanos. Se tomó su café tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, hasta que lo vio pasar… Shizuo iba caminando, tenía un traje de mesero _¿por qué iba vestido así?_ Estaba acompañado de un hombre de color. Vio como estos dos hablaban, el hombre desconocido movió la cabeza en forma negativa, y entraron al mismo lugar donde estaba Izaya.

Izaya se quedó de piedra, él no quería verlo, tenía muchas dudas respecto a él. Vio como estos ordenaban algo y luego se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Shizuo, quien lo reconoció. Shizuo le dijo algo al hombre, este asintió tomó su pedido y se fue. Shizuo se acercó a su mesa con un café en la mano.

* * *

Shizuo llegó a su casa, luego de haber llevado a Kasuka. Agarró su celular y miró si tenía alguna llamada o algún mensaje pero su celular no tenía nada. Se sentó a comer y prendió la televisión, estaban dando una película de acción, pero decidió buscar otra cosa. Encontró un documental de ovnis y pensó en Celty, ella seguramente debe estar mirando eso. Su mejor amiga amaba mirar cosas sobre extraterrestres y tenía la teoría que nos iban a invadir, Shizuo esperaba que el día que nos invadan él esté muerto.

Terminó su comida y lavó los platos. Estaba un poco cansado, su fin de semana no había sido el mejor de todos, pero estaba contento. Su mamá ahora estaba con su papá, Kasuka debe estar con su novia y él estaba empezando algo con Izaya.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente, Shizuo se acercó a él pensando que era una llamada de Izaya, pero era una de Tom-san.

-Tom-san ¿qué sucede?

-Ahhh Shizuo menos mal que respondes, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar Tom-san?

-Hay un sujeto, que no quiere pagar sus deudas y necesito tu ayuda como guardaespalda.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el sujeto más fuerte que conozco y mi jefe quiere el dinero ahora… y no hay nadie en la empresa que me cubra el trasero, así que por favor Shizuo. Te compro un café después.

-Esta bien, ¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?

-A las cuatro y media si es posible.

-Sí, ahí estaré Tom-san. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Si, nos vemos Shizuo.

Shizuo cortó la llamada y vio la hora, eran las dos y media, tenía tiempo para bañarse. Se dió una ducha tranquilo para relajarse. Cuando salió de la ducha eran las tres. Se sentó en el sillón y busco algo para ver en la televisión. Estaban pasando un documental sobre su hermano. _Es el documental en el que pasan una foto nuestra,_ Shizuo recordó que cuando había salido ese documental su hermano lo había llamado para pedirle disculpas porque su foto salía ahí, pero como era una antes de que se tiñera el pelo, no le dió importancia, nadie lo iba a reconocer.

Shizuo miro un rato la televisión y luego se fue. Con Tom-san se iban a encontrar en el centro de Ikebukuro y de ahí tenían que ir a buscar al sujeto que no quería pagar. Antes de que Shizuo empezará a trabajar como maestro, él había trabajado como guardaespalda de Tom-san. Era un trabajo sencillo, pero él solía perder la paciencia rápidamente y terminaba golpeando a alguien. Su fuerza lo demostraba, podía levantar cosas pesadisimas sin darse cuenta. Le había costado mucho controlar su fuerza, pero lo había logrado y se pudo convertir en maestro.

Llegó un rato antes, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó un rato en una plaza, decidió probar suerte y le mandó mensaje a Izaya.

 _Izaya-kun, espero que estés bien. Mañana nos vamos a poder ver, ¡al fin!, Necesito verte, sentirte, abrazarte y tal vez hacer algo más. Nos vemos mañana pequeño._

Shizuo estaba contento con su mensaje, esperaba que Izaya le respondiera pronto, pero eso nunca sucedió.

-Shizuo, perdón por la demora.

-Ah Tom-san.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-No, hace un rato.

-Bueno, vamos Shizuo. Este sujeto no quiere pagar, vamos a su casa, no es muy lejos de acá.

-Esta bien.

Fueron a la casa del sujeto y nadie salió. Tom-san siguió golpeando hasta el cansancio.

-Shizuo ¿podrías romper la puerta?

Shizuo asintió y se acercó a la puerta, él le dió un golpe fuerte y la puerta cayó. Adentro no había nadie, el sujeto había huido.

-Que pérdida de tiempo - Tom-san dijo relajado - hubiera podido estar en casa.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Ahora le avisó al jefe lo que pasó y que haga la denuncia. Vamos yendo Shizuo, así tomamos un café. Conozco una cafetería nueva que venden pastelitos muy ricos.

Tom-san y él comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, en eso Tom logra hablar con el jefe y contarle lo que pasó. Shizuo tomó su celular y vio que no había recibido ningún mensaje de Izaya, ¿que pudo haber pasado para que Izaya no responda?

-Hey, Shizuo.

-Ah Tom-san, perdón no lo escuché.

-Si, me di cuenta. Estabas muy concentrado viendo tu celular, acaso ¿conseguiste novia?

-Algo así…

-¿Como que algo así?

-Yo…

-No te preocupes Shizuo - dijo negando con la cabeza, - si no querés hablar no importa. Pero quiero saber cómo es ella, así que mientras estemos en la cafetería vamos a hablar de eso.

Ingresaron a una cafetería pequeña, tenía varias mesitas y una tele gigante. El siguió a Tom hasta la caja.

-Shizuo, hay un mocoso observándote y no de manera muy linda.

-¿Mocoso? - dijo Shizuo antes de girarse y verlo a Izaya sentado con cara seria, ¿que pasó para que esté así? - Tom-san, sabes... la persona que me gusta es ese mocoso.

-Ahhh, siempre supe que eras distinto Shizuo, nunca saliste con ninguna chica y no es que te faltaban chicas a tu alrededor. ¿Quieres quedarte con él? - Shizuo asintió - entonces me pido mi café para llevar y tu quédate con el.

Tom-san se pidió un café suave mientras que Shizuo se pidió un café hecho con leche. La chica los atendió y le entregó sus cafés. Tom-san se despidió de él y él se fue a la mesa en donde estaba Izaya. Estaba contento de verlo, lo había extrañado.

-Izaya-kun, qué casualidad - dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Shizu-chan.

-Izaya-kun… - Izaya no respondió ni dijo nada, ¿le pasaría algo? -¿sucede algo? Te veo distinto…

-Si me sucede algo, Shizu-chan, porque me parece que cada vez que lo veo usted está con alguien y de manera muy cercana. Sabe no hace falta que me explique quédese con su novio, el famoso ese, y a mi déjeme en paz. Ya no lo voy a molestar más, yo… - Shizuo no entendía nada de lo que Izaya estaba hablando ¿que novio famoso? ¿acaso lo vio con Kasuka? Pero ¿cuando lo había visto con Kasuka?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Izaya.

-No hace falta que me explique Shizuo, yo lo ví, ahora comprendo porque no quería estar conmigo, ya no hace falta que hable conmigo y… - Shizuo se enojó y golpeó la mesa, dejando la marca de su puño en esta. Vio como la poca gente que había en el lugar los estaban mirando.

-Nos vamos ahora Izaya, ya. - Shizuo tomó a Izaya de la mano y se lo llevó del lugar. ¿A donde lo iba a llevar? Su casa era lo más cercano que había y tendrían privacidad, estaba a unas diez cuadras y era por eso que él no había venido en auto. - vamos a ir a mi casa y vamos a hablar Izaya. Así que obedece y camina.

Izaya bajo la cabeza y siguió a Shizuo. Este durante todo el camino no dijo nada, pero nunca soltó su mano.


	16. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Yay nuevo capítulo ^^ espero que les guste ^^ besos!

* * *

Izaya camino agarrado de la mano de Shizuo, tenía miedo de hablar, él, Orihara Izaya, tenía miedo, ¿de que? De que Shizuo lo dejara, o que confirme que él tenía pareja, o muchas cosas más. Tenía miedo y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable, detestaba sentirse así.

Su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados y no le gustaba. El controlaba su propia vida, él observaba a los humanos desde lejos y ahora él se sentía observado, Shizuo había sido quien lo atrapó entre sus manos e Izaya no quería irse de ahí. Pero si Shizuo confirmaba que tenía pareja, el no iba a aceptar ser el amante, Shizuo era sólo de él y no lo iba a compartir con nadie. Si… Shizuo era sólo suyo, nadie se lo va a quitar, el iba a mover cielo y tierra para que nadie le quitará a Shizuo.

Llegaron a los quince minutos de un tenso silencio. Shizuo soltó la mano de Izaya y se acercó a un departamento, que se veía pequeño, pero daba la sensación de tener baño propio. Shizuo subió la escalera y se acercó a la tercera puerta.

-Pasa -dijo Shizuo de mal humor.

Izaya obedeció y entró, era pequeño pero bien ordenado. Habían muchas fotos pegadas en la pared, pero Izaya las ignoró y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo no tomé mi café, voy a buscar algo para tomar a la heladera. - Izaya no quería tomar nada pero Shizuo no lo dejo responder. Volvió a los minutos con un vaso de jugo y un vaso de leche. - no sabía si te gustaba tomar leche, asi que te traje jugo. - Shizuo le pasó el vaso a Izaya. Este sólo lo tomo, agradeció y lo dejó sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de sillón. Shizuo se tomó de un trago su leche, dejó el vaso en la mesita y se sentó al lado de Izaya. -¿qué diablos está pasando Izaya? El viernes estabas contento hablándome por celular y hoy quieres terminar conmigo.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Izaya, Shizuo iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Izaya dijo.

-Lo vi sensei… vi como se abrazaba al famoso ese de Yuhei - Izaya pronunció el nombre de Yuhei de manera despectiva-. Yo acepto si tiene pareja pero… usted… - Izaya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Shizuo se puso a reír - no se ría, esto es serio.

Shizuo siguió riéndose un rato más hasta que se canso.

-Izaya-kun eres gracioso. - se rio un rato más - espera un momento. - Shizuo se levantó y fue a buscar algo. Volvió a los minutos con un libro que se lo entregó a Izaya. -Abrelo Izaya-kun.

Este lo abrió, eran fotos de Shizuo de pequeño, o eso pensó Izaya, el niño de las fotos era morocho y Shizuo era rubio. Izaya lo miro con duda en sus ojos.

-El niño soy yo, hicimos ese álbum cuando mi papá murió como recuerdo de nuestra vida para alegrar a mamá.

Izaya siguió pasando las fotos, hasta que llegó a una de una mujer embarazada y un niño tocando su panza, luego de Shizuo y su madre sosteniendo a un bebé, muchas fotos más de dos niños jugando hasta que llegó a una de Shizuo hospitalizado con muchos yesos. Izaya lo volvió a mirar.

-Eso fue cuando tenía como 10 años, no recuerdo bien. Me enojé con mi hermano por haberse comido mi postre y le quise tirar la heladera. Ya te darás cuenta del resultado.

-¿Porque la heladera?

-Porque era lo que estaba más a mano.

Izaya siguió pasando las fotos, eran muchas de Shizuo con su hermano y muchas con Shizuo enyesado. Llegó a una de Shizuo adolescente, acá tenía el cabello rubio y estaba lleno de parches en la cara.

-Los chicos de mi escuela se enteraron que tenía mucha fuerza y venían a retarme a luchar - Shizuo explico - todos los días venían distintos. Yo sólo los golpeaba y me iba.

Izaya siguió pasando, el álbum ya no tenía fotos pegadas pero si muchas sueltas.

-Esas son fotos que tomamos después de la muerte de mi papá.

Izaya las comenzó a mirar, hasta que encontró una de Yuhei con Shizuo y su madre en la premier de su primer película.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Hanejima Yuhei es mi hermano menor. El se hizo famoso a los dieciséis años, quiso cambiar de nombre porque sabía que yo quería ser maestro y no quería que por culpa de él, yo tuviera problemas.

-¿El famoso es tu hermano?

-Si, Kasuka es mi hermano menor y el mejor del mundo. -Shizuo sonrió - estabas celoso de mi hermano Izaya-kun.

-Yo no estaba celoso - respondió enojado Izaya.

-Si lo estabas y me encantó que estuvieras celoso Izaya, - Shizuo posó una mano sobre el rostro de Izaya - eso demuestra que sientes algo por mí- Shizuo agarro el álbum de las manos de Izaya y lo dejó en el piso, se giró y abrazó a Izaya - cuando tengas alguna duda - le dijo suavemente en el oído - quiero que me las digas. - Izaya asintió y lo abrazó.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, ambos estaban muy felices. Shizuo apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Izaya y este la apoyó sobre su hombro. Shizuo quería que esto durara para toda la vida.

-Shizu-chan - dijo Izaya.

-Dime pequeño.

-¿Puedo besarlo?

Shizuo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso suavemente, enseñándole todo lo que sentía por él.

El beso fue dulce y cálido, pero Izaya quería más, quería saborear a Shizuo y sentirlo de nuevo suyo.

-Shizu-chan - dijo Izaya separándose de Shizuo - quiero que me tomé. Hágame suyo.

Shizuo escucho eso y perdió la razón de pensar. Lo beso bruscamente y lo recostó en el sillón, quedando el sobre Izaya. Izaya abrió sus piernas y él se ubicó entre ellas, la fricción que sintieron en sus cuerpos, los hizo gemir a ambos. Shizuo se separó del beso y lo empezó a besar en el cuello mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la ropa de Izaya.

Izaya comenzó a gemir suavemente, Shizuo lo hacía sentir muy bien. Sintió como las manos de Shizuo llegaban al borde de su remera y la levantaba. Izaya se acomodó para que Shizuo se la quite y quedar casi desnudo para él. Shizuo no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pasando por el cuello y dejando unas marcas, _Izaya es sólo mío y va a llevar mis marcas -_ pensó Shizuo. Siguió bajando y llegó hasta el pecho de Izaya y los beso, lamiendo y mordiendo, disfrutando de los gemidos de su alumno. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, bajo por la panza musculosa de Izaya y llegó al borde del pantalón. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Izaya, pero este estaba todo sonrojado y eso le dió la seguridad para continuar.

Desabrochó los pantalones lentamente, haciendo sufrir a Izaya, cuando los desabrochó los arrancó de una sola vez, llevandose los boxer de Izaya y dejándolo completamente desnudo delante de él.

Izaya era hermoso, él estaba completamente entregado a él, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos entreabiertos, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Shizuo no lo resistió y lo beso duramente, Izaya sólo gimió y respondió a su beso. Shizuo se separó y se acercó al miembro duro y erecto de Izaya. Lo acarició lentamente, sintiendo como Izaya se movía y gemía más fuerte, Shizuo se lamió dos dedos, los llenó completamente de saliva, y los acercó a la entrada de Izaya.

Metió un dedo primero, Izaya dio un pequeño salto, pero se tranquilizó al momento. Shizuo siguió acariciando a Izaya mientras su dedo entraba y salía lentamente. Cuando sintió que era muy sencillo entrar, metió un segundo dedo, estirando más a Izaya, y luego un tercero. Sintió que Izaya estaba completamente estirado, él ya iba a entrar sin preocuparse de lastimarlo. Sacó sus manos para desvestirse, Izaya se quejó de eso, dejar de sentir los dedos mágicos de Shizuo era horrible. Shizuo tranquilizó a Izaya y se empezó a desvestir. Izaya se levantó para observar a Shizuo mientras se desvestía.

Shizuo era la sensualidad en vida, tenía unos músculos muy marcados, un cuerpo envidiable para muchos hombres, Shizuo se sacó la camisa y la tiró al piso, sin preocuparse en donde cayó, se levantó para desabrocharse el pantalón y quedar completamente desnudo. Se desnudo lentamente, disfrutando de la mirada hambrienta de Izaya, cuando estuvo desnudo, se lamió una mano y la pasó sobre su miembro para lubricarlo un poco. Se acercó a Izaya y se posicionó en su entrada, estaba por comenzar a entrar cuando Izaya lo detiene.

-Shizu-chan - le dijo - alto, quiero probar algo nuevo.

-¿Algo nuevo Izaya?

-Si… - Izaya se levantó y empujó a Shizuo al sillón, este se sentó y vio como Izaya se arrodillaba ante el.

-Izaya-kun - suspiró antes de sentir la lengua de Izaya sobre su miembro, este lo lamía lentamente, mordiendo despacio de vez en cuando y aumentando la velocidad, Shizuo no resistió y lo tomó del pelo, deteniendolo - Izaya, basta. Si seguís me voy a correr ahora en tu boca y no quiero hacerlo ahí.

Uzaya obedeció y se levantó, Shizuo esperaba que Izaya se acostara de nuevo en el sillón, pero este se subió sobre él. Izaya lo beso duramente, ahora él llevaba la dominancia, cuando se canso, ubicó el miembro de Shizuo en su entrada y bajo lentamente.

Se sentía diez veces mejor, Shizuo entraba más profundamente dentro de Izaya e Izaya se sentía más lleno que nunca. Se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de las sensaciones, pero Shizuo no aguanto más y le agarró el trasero a Izaya y comenzó a moverlo, este aprovechó el impulso y también empezó a moverse. Primero lentamente, sintiendo la fricción que generaban ambos cuerpos, para luego ir aumentando velocidad. Ambos ya estaban transpirados y completamente entregándos a la pasión que sentían.

Izaya beso a Shizuo y este se movió más rápido, Izaya movió su lengua dentro y fuera de la boca de Shizuo, siguiendo la velocidad de las embestidas de Shizuo.

-Shizu-chan... estoy llegando. - dijo separándose - por favor más rápido…

Shizuo lo agarró del trasero y lo tiró al sillón, sin dejar de penetrarlo y lo embistió más fuerte. Izaya le clavó las uñas en su espalda y se corrió duramente entre sus estómagos. Shizuo sintió como Izaya lo comprimía,acercó su cabeza al cuello de Izaya y lo mordió mientras se corría duramente dentro de izaya y lo llenaba de su esencia.

Ambos terminaron jadeando, completamente transpirados, pero se sintieron más felices que nunca. Shizuo beso a Izaya tiernamente y lo abrazó, sin salir de su interior.

-Shizu-chan… - dijo Izaya, Shizuo acercó su cara a la de Izaya, para verle sus hermosos ojos color rubí. - Shizu-chan… yo… lo amo... Y no quiero que me deje nunca.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Izaya - le beso la frente, él no esperaba esa confesión, tenía que responderle, él amaba a Izaya, a pesar de que recién habían empezado a salir. -Izaya… yo… también te amo - Shizuo lo vio a los ojos y estos brillaban de felicidad. Izaya lo abrazó.

-Nunca me deje Shizu-chan, nunca.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Izaya.

Se quedaron un rato así, unidos, eran una sola persona y nada podía arruinar su relación.


End file.
